Light and Dark
by GoldenhairSarah
Summary: Bella is powerful. everyone knows it. she can't help it. she is plagued with nightmares, until she meets Sam. he seems to be her salvation. until she tells him what happened why does he not understand? what's his secret? why is he hiding from his imprint?
1. An intro

_Dear Jacob,_

_I guess by now you would have heard about what happened… I swear I did not mean too._

_It seems to be happening to all wolves everywhere. _

_You must believe me when I tell you; I need to speak to your elders. _

_Something is happening and everyone must know. _

_You are the other pack we are closest to. _

_My Alpha has decided to send my brother and me to you so we can tell you._

_It had happened to both of us. _

_Your friend _

_Bella_

To tell you, I cannot. I was not thinking when I sent that letter to my friend in America. I gave too much away for a letter. The council were sending me away. I hated them for it. I was so used to being a wolf I spent most of my time as a wolf, I loved it I loved the feeling. I hated being in my human form. According to my pack, I am very beautiful; as far as I'm aware, I was plain. I sat by the window. I absolutely hated flying, as a wolf I preferred running; on the _ground_ but what could I do? The pack were the ones sending me away. I hated being in big crowds. I was not a very human person, being a wolf since I was nine years old really did make you less sociable. My eyes flickered around the whole place when I looking for a potential threat, I was sent away because I was more wolf than anyone ever knew. My friend Jacob was apart of the La push tribe, their pack was well known for their control and their skill at pretty much anything. My elders collaborated with their elders and a man called Billy would be helping me. I planned for nothing like this. I would buy a small house and then spend all my time in the forest. As it was, I already had my stuff driven to the house. It would be inside and… I'd spend all my time in the forest.

An old woman who smelt of urine came and sat next to me, due to my advanced hearing I could tell- she didn't like children as a small child wailed to his mother making my ears flinch. I could tell she was scared of flying too I could tell she had, had a rough life due to the stress lines on her face. I could tell it was going to be a long ride as the stale stench of piss never stopped assaulting my nose. I put my headphones in and turned it up loud, to try to block out the other human noises. The captain soon announced that we would be taking off soon, Evanescence rang through my speakers I focused on the song as my hands gripped the armrests, I could not grip it as hard as I would have liked because my strength would have broken it. I was getting questioning glares from the old woman next to me anyway. I looked to her and smiled apologetically.

"I really don't like flying" she nodded and turned away. The flight attendant looked at me and tried to smile. I shook my head and shut the window. I turned my music up and I clenched my eyes closed as I felt the plane move. I started to suck in large lungful of air. ThThen holding them as I thought of anything other than what was happening the harsh use of guitar in the song I was listening too helped calm me ever so little much. I could not help but realise the flight attendant's were trying to get my attention. I slowly pulled my headphone from my ear as I opened one eye and peaked at her.

"Would you like some sleeping pills?" she asked, kindly. I could tell she was genuinely kind and not covered in make up as some of the others were. I nodded. She smiled.

"Only as long as you promise me, we won't crash" her smile got bigger. I looked at her nametag. Angela. She was nice I liked her.

"My husband is the pilot, he's the best there is" She encouraged as she went off to get some pills. Human pills would not work with me. As a wolf, I have a higher tolerance for that stuff. However, it would make me feel a little better and I could pretend to sleep. She was soon back with two small tablets and a glass of water. I quickly took them and ignoring the noise in the background I closed my eyes and soon I felt my noticing the pills. It wasn't soon, when I actually did feel myself drifting off to sleep due to me not getting any sleep the night before worrying about this very trip.

_I was running the greenest forest I had ever seen, it simply rained too much. That was great for me, my wolf form loved running in the rain. I could hear a four-legged heavy being running too. They soon switched directions and started running towards me. Soon the large beast was running towards me, it was one of the wolves from la push. I didn't understand why it wasn't stopping its advance towards me. It charged into me, the back wolf taking over his paws on my shoulders, he growled and opened his jaws and tried to attack my face. _

I was shocked awake by the flight attendant, with a kind smile. I gave her the blanket and stretched.

"Just as I promised, no crashing" her eyes smiled at me and I couldn't help but like her. I smiled back and gave her my empty glass.

"Don't jinx it now" she grinned and gave me directions to the exit. I smiled at her. I followed her directions and quickly ran it to the bathroom. It was hot already in America it was hot. It wasn't supposed to be in Seattle. My best friend at home had packed for me and had chosen what I wear today I had no choice so I wasn't surprised when I had hormonal guys dribbling at me in my wake. I breathed a sigh of relief when I got to the women's bathroom and I didn't need anyone staring at me. I looked at my reflection. I looked completely different to what I should look like.

A couple of weeks ago I had natural mahogany hair, tan skin and chocolate eyes. Today I have bright blue eyes; I have ginger highlights and pale skin. I still look like me but different. I haven't decided yet if that's a good different or not. I sighed and pulled the hem of the dress down, it was far too high for my liking. I huffed when it just rose again, I looked in the mirror of my haunting eyes and glared at myself, I slashed water on my face. I was determined to run to my house. Here to La push. I looked at the forecast it was supposed to rain tonight and be sunny in La push. I wasn't used to sunny weather being an English gal after all.

I walked out of the bathroom feeling tired. I could feel eyes on me; I looked over my shoulder and saw the most gorgeous guy I ever did see. He had black hair that was slightly curly and danced around his ears, he had tanned skin the most lean and muscularly body and I was instantly attracted to him. He held a cardboard cut out with my name on it. This meant he was a wolf. From La push. He was wearing a tight fitting tee, which hugged his muscle in a very flattering way, low ride jeans and a leather jacket over the top. As soon as my eyes connected with his which were staring right at me, my blue orbs connected with his amazing brown ones. I was shocked to see golden, blue silver and green thread type things spread around the expanse of the airport, it connected me and the perfect stranger together. I would not let the surprise show on my face as my entire universe shifted and revolved around him. The most gorgeous and most beautiful stranger.

_Shit! I just imprinted…_

…...

I watched as the woman walked out of the bathroom, she had a form fitting white dress on; she wore white high-heeled shoes. She had long wavy mahogany hair that cascaded down her form and reached mid back, she had long pale legs that's looked divine she held an athletic air and seemed quite fit as if she worked out often. Her tight fitting dress that fit her in all the right places, cupped her arse perfectly. If I weren't waiting on one of Jake's friends from getting off the plane, I would be introducing myself to that beautiful girl. Even though she looked quite tall, she was still smaller than me even in those heels. Feeling my stare she looked over her shoulder, I gasped.

She had the most beautiful face known to the heavens; a true angel must have carved her with special care. She held delicateness in her posture but a certain kind of confidence and mischief as if she knew something no one else did, she seemed to have high cheekbones and a sweet feminine nose, my eyes were desperately trying to see hers, and as soon as she looked up, I was lost. I was lost in her deep clear sapphire blue eyes, I felt as if I was drowning in the bluest of seas. I watched as threads of silver and gold, blues and greens, reached out from me and her to me; it wound around the both of us and tied a knot. I felt everything I ever felt about anyone else, fade away she was my everything. I watched as a slow smile formed on her face and she walked out the doors of the airport. I was left standing there looking like a fish with my mouth hanging open.

_Double shit! I just imprinted. _

Screw Jacob's friend, he'd understand when I said I was running after m imprint. He imprinted on my cousin Emily just after he first shifted. I ran towards the door rudely barging into some other people and shouting a quick apology over my shoulder, when I got outside I stopped I couldn't find her anywhere, the mysterious stranger seemed to have just disappeared.

…...

I can't believe I just imprinted. All I could think about was him. I could not get him out f my head. As soon as I got out, I rushed to the edge of the forest. As soon as I heard his foot steps get closer, I saw him leave the doors of the airport; I was hiding behind a tree. I watched as the bond between us begged me to go to him but I couldn't I didn't plan on being baby-sat. No way! I was not a child. I slowly and silently started to walk backwards and when I was sure, he couldn't hear me I shifted faster than any normal wolf. It was nature to me. I started the long run towards La push. I was absolutely freezing. I shouldn't be wolves are hot, we have body temperatures of one-o-eight and we'd be fine. I was steadily dropping I could feel my paws go numb my fur was like ice and hung from my body slowing me down.

It was about halfway through my run, it had started to rain and even as a wolf, and I was starting to get cold. Then suddenly, I heard four footsteps all belonging to one being. Another four legged creature. Flash backs of my dream rushed to me.

_The large beast was running towards me, it was one of the wolves from la push. I didn't understand why it wasn't stopping its advance towards me. It charged into me, the back wolf taking over his paws on my shoulders, he growled and opened his jaws and tried to attack my face. _

It happened in slow motion until I jerked away last minute as I happened to know what was about to happen. The wolf was trying to tell me I was on occupied land. I know! You know! I was sent here moron! Of course, he couldn't hear me. Then everything changed, I turned tail and ran for the bushes. I was freezing something was wrong and I could feel my body changing. I wasn't a wolf anymore I looked around and I was back in my white dress that Kara my best friend back home told me to wear. I was wearing those ridicules heels as well. Soon I was soaked through. The last time when my wolf form failed, it was when my genetics were mutating and I gained more power.

I walked out of the bush and saw the wolf, the pitch-black wolf. My wolf form was pure white like the prophecy said. **Only she of light colour who holds the love of the darkest colour and the healing hands can save the reality of time. **It was all baloney to me. The wolf quickly changed, it was the man from the airport.

"I'm so cold," I whispered as my freezing blood tried to get around my body. My imprint rushed forward and caught me as I collapsed, he looked into my eyes as I slowly opened them all my energy leaving me and I felt weak. One of my hands acting on instinct went to his face, flew upwards, and kissed him. One of the most passionate moments of my life, it was full of everything, pain, lust, longing, helplessness and a sort of need. Soon all energy left me, I collapsed back into his arms, and all went black.

…...

I huffed, the pack would know that I had imprinted' they would have felt it. The elders too. I had never heard of two wolves imprinting before and Embry never spoke of seeing threads connect him and Kim together he just said he felt immense love for her. Which I do for this stranger. I decided I'd wait another few minutes. However, she was no show so I headed for the woods, stripping on the way. Running always cleared my mind. Who was she? Why can't I stop thinking about her? Her eyes were so beautiful, what was her name? There I go thinking about her again… I was running quite fast and I soon could hear another set of footfalls. Thinking bears should not be this close to town. I was going to take it down. I was surprised to see another snow-white wolf running; I looped round and charged head on. The wolf seemed to freeze then move last minute. He loped away into the bush. Who came out surprised me. My mysterious imprint. I was so shocked all I could do was stand there until I managed to phase back. Her once spotless white dress was covered in mud and ruffled; it had a huge slit up one side and exposed her gorgeous creamy legs.

"I'm so cold," she whimpered. We wolves do not get cold. So I was immediately concerned when she said this. Her legs gave way and I ran forward and held her. She was absolutely freezing. What she did next confused me. Her ice cold hand came to my face and held it there as her eyes held mine captive. She then kissed me. A passionate kiss in the rain. It was the best kiss in my life. When she pulled away, she went limp in my arms.

_Ah, shit! I imprinted on Jakes friend. _

_He would be mad at me… but then it's not like I can control it. She was steadily getting colder as I jogged towards La push. She wasn't heavy but having to carry her for sixty miles wasn't light either. This was going to be my best workout. She's the werewolf but she was too cold. This could be fatal to us. She was warming slightly where she was touching my bare skin. I started running faster as the rain fell at a quicker rate. It took me ten minutes to get over the border; I had to keep to the forest. Until a police car pulled up beside me. _

"_Yo, Sam!" My partner called. "You're not dragging her into the forest to never be seen again?" she chuckled. I ran over to the police car. _

"_She's freezing I found her walking in the woods, I was looking for her. She's a good friend of mine. Can you take me to Jacobs?" I asked him. He nodded. I got into the back and he put the heat up to full blast. He was not part of the pack but I knew he soon would be. _

"_Is she gonna be okay?" Seth asked. I nodded at him as he looked at me in the rear-view mirror. I stroked her face. _

"_I hope so," I whispered. Her eyes were moving underneath her eyelids. I sighed, and started rubbing my boiling hands on her ice-cold arms. _

"_How good of friends are you?" Seth asked, I looked up at him; and smiled sheepishly. "does she know?" he asked, racing towards Jakes with the lights on. I was confused as I still tried to create friction on her arms to warm her up. _

"_know what?" I asked. He laughed as he parked. _

"_that you love her?" my forehead creased as Jacob wheeled Billy onto their porch. I threw open the door. I was exhausted I had ran her most of the way. My arms were protesting every movement. Nevertheless I picked her up, and swung around to face Jacob. _

"_You imprinted?" Billy asked after checking that Seth wasn't overhearing. I nodded and carried the perfect stranger into Billy's house. _

"_Is that bella?" Jacob called. I kept walking as Seth came in too. _

"_We have to get her warm Jake, she was in the woods in this ridicules white dress. It wasn't enough to keep her warm." Jake stood there, dumbfounded that his friend was passed out. "Come on help me," I threw a blanket at him. "Idiot" I quickly had her wrapped up and was hugging her to try and keep body heat constant for her. She was starting to get slight colour back in her cheeks. _

"_Shouldn't we get her to the hospital?" I shook my head. Billy started to talk to him and usher him out. "I'll come round tomorrow to see if everything's alright" Seth called. He was a good kid. _

"_who was it?" Jacob asked, suspiciously. I looked up at him questioningly, I stopped my warming minutely. "who did you imprint on?" I sighed, that one movement and he could tell I was exhausted. _

"_I saw Bella in the airport. She walked straight past me, I assumed she was not your friend. I soon left realising everyone from her flight had already left so I did too. Heading for the forest to scout. I saw this snow white wolf, and charged thinking it was some dum wolf near our land. She ran into the bush and came out in human form. She said she was cold and started to collapse I caught her. In the airport I saw these thread type things weaving around the both of us and knot us together." I explained. Billy was in deep thought. I looked up at Jacob. "I'm sorry mate, I know she's your friend but I can't help it and you know that" he did, as he had imprinted on Emily. He nodded and he too hugged Bella on her other side. Billy then spoke up. _

"_you saw threads?" he asked. I nodded. "Hmmm, Jake what was it like when you imprinted?" he asked. I looked over at him, then looked down at Bella, she seemed so delicate but she was so beautiful. _

"_Like the focus of my whole universe, shifted and she was all I could see" Jacob sighed thinking of Emily. _

"_Well that happened, but it was like two sets of threads from each of us reached out and knotted us together, I mean there were people in-between us, they were just walking through the treads. I couldn't see anything other than her." I explained. Billy nodded and said something about going to talk to the elders. _

"_I know you man, but if you ever hurt her. It won't stop me from killing you myself" Jacob said. I knew and he knew that what he was saying wouldn't ever work out as I was his alpha; and it would hurt Bella in the long run. _

"_I wouldn't worry about that, I have this instinctual need to protect her. Like she's mine and no-one else is allowed to know all her secrets, no-one is allowed to make her smile, no-one else is allowed to touch her… I've never felt this way before. Is it the imprint?" I asked him. He was looking at me seriously, I was always used to seeing Jacob's smile so I was interested that he was good at doing both. _

"_I felt like that at first but not quite that strongly, maybe it has something with both of you being wolves" Jacob wondered out loud. We sat there in silence for what felt like hours until we both fell asleep. Bella in between us. _


	2. A beautiful painting

**Kay, so I really like where my story is going… I can't help it I'm excited.. Tell me what ya think?**

I opened my eyes. I was in the most comfortable position I was the warmest I had ever been. I looked up I was laying on this unknown person's chest. How did I get here? The only thing I remember is collapsing in the forest. He had his arms around me, I was in bliss. He had the most beautiful face. He was absolutely gorgeous, I had never seen anyone as good looking as him. I crossed my arms and leant my chin on my hands, I looked to the side and saw Jacob laying on his front, one arm slung over my waist to help keep me warm. They were my boys, even if this man was not officially one of my boys- I still though of him as one. After everything he did for me last night there was no way, I could say that the imprint was nothing.

I watched my imprint for a little while longer, feeling absolutely comfortable and wished not to move. I sighed and laughed at my silly thoughts. Jacob stirred… wrong move? He stretched, and opened his eyes. He was still holding my hand. He grinned when he realised I was smiling and looking at him.

"You look so comfortable right now" he grinned, and squeezed my hand to tell me he didn't care about the imprint. I looked back at the guy I was lying on, as I went with his chest as he breathed in and out.

"This guy is soo comfortable" I hummed. Was it bad that I didn't know his name? he'd done so much for me already. I only saw him at the airport, before I collapsed and when I woke up this morning. Jacob laughed.

"Not sure I've heard that before" Jake laughed, I smiled. "scary and intimidating maybe" he was still laughing, I looked at him seriously.

"This guy?" I asked him, he just nodded. I looked back at the centre of my universe. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "seriously?" I studied his face. He didn't look scary of slightly frightening.

"Well you won't see it, cause your nuts and aren't scared of things you should be" Jake scoffed. I looked back at Jake.

"Things? We wolves are not things" I got quite defensive when it came to things like this. I sighed and looked back at the wolf I was laying on. "what's his name?" I asked Jake without looking at him. I could see his disbelieving look from the corner of my eye.

"you don't know anything about him?" I shook my head no. Jake sighed. "He's Sam Uley, he's our alpha." My head shot up. Damn. I know how to catch em. I smiled and looked at Sam. "I need to pee" Jake said and jumped from the bed. Jostling both me and Sam. Sam shot up. Me going with him, hence my comfortableness disappearing. I groaned.

"Damn. You moved" I cursed. Sam looked so confused, awake but confused. As if he couldn't remember what happened last night. He looked into my eyes, and the imprint between us hummed. I didn't know what to say. A small very cute smile reached his mouth, a smile that was reserved just for me.

"sorry" he moved back to where he was before, I snuggled back to where I was before- feeling a need to just touch him. "do you feel that?" he asked, as his arms encircled me. I grinned at the feeling. The imprint buzzed and gave me a calm feeling.

"yes" I sighed, I felt him chuckle the movement and sound vibrate all the way through me. Jake came out, doing his trousers up. He grinned at us two.

"well aren't you two cute?" he asked mockingly.

"Go find Emily lover pup" I grinned and threw a pillow Sam wasn't using at him. The door opened, and another Quileute woman came in. I knew it wasn't Emily because Jake had gone onto Skype with me and Emily showed herself, they were both impossibly cute. The woman was gorgeous in a exotic way, she looked like I did before. Before I got my powers. She looked at my position on Sam, she scowled and walked out. I leaned back, bracing myself on my hands. Looking down at Sam, my hair fell over my shoulder the other side was behind my ear.

"Girlfriend?" I raised an eyebrow. He shook his head vigorously. Jake burst out laughing.

"Leah? Sam? Dating?" his voice entered a higher pitch. "She wishes, she's had a crush on him since like forever." I raised both my eyebrows at him.

"she has not!" Sam cried and threw the pillow he was using at Jacob. Sam looked at me, nervously. "Jacob" he deflated. "go away" his hands dropped from y waist. Jacob ran out laughing. I smiled a Sam.

"Your, not very good with girls are you?" I asked him. He sheepishly shook his head no. I smiled. I moved his arms back around me, and nuzzled into his neck. "Leah, looks like a scary gal" I commented and breathed in his scent. He chuckled and the movement sent vibrations through my whole body. I moved so I was sitting cross legged next to him, he put one arm behind his head so he was leaning on something. I took one of his hands, and started to play with them. He slyly grinned at me.

"from what I heard, you ain't scared of nothing" Oh Sammy how wrong you are…

…...

I watched as her face fell, I leaned up my hand went to her face. I pulled her chin to face me, her sad eyes looked deep into mine. I saw a haunted lie there, open for me to see. I slowly but surely leaned in, I took her still being there and not pulling away as a sign to continue. I softly kissed, keeping my hand on her cheek and slightly caressing it. She smiled into my lips.

"I'm not completely clueless" I grinned, she smiled and hugged. my hand not supporting us snaked around her waist. The smell of burning reached us.

"Christ, we let Jake in the kitchen!" she screeched. She jumped up and ran out. But grabbing my tee on the way out. She had been stripped down to just her underwear cause she would have frozen in those wet clothes. I sighed and grinned thinking about her. As soon as she was gone, I missed her. I felt an instinctual need to touch her, make sure she was okay. I quickly got up, got in the shower brushed my teeth and all the routine stuff. I was a Jakes, and I had not planned this so had no spare top. I was much more muscle than Jake so all of his would be too small. I sighed pulled my jeans on and left the room in search of my tee. She was cooking, Leah giving her grief and Jake looking highly awkward in the corner. My tee looking baggy on her thin form, it barely covered her arse- and when she leaned up to get something it too hiked up. I wasn't complaining.

"how can you be sure you imprinted on him?" Leah asked. Bella sighed but not turning around.

"when you imprint everything changes." Bella simply said staying pretty vague.

"What so you did like blue and now you like pink?" Leah asked, I rolled my eyes and I saw Bella do the same.

"No you idiot! My whole universe shifted and everything evolved around him. My view changed I came here thinking it was gonna suck, but now it doesn't seem that bad. This conversation at the very beginning was bugging me but now that Sam's in the room its fine" Leah spun around in her kitchen sit and huffed when she saw me. I grinned at Jake and walked over to Bella. My arms wrapped around her. I looked over her shoulder and saw the typical English breakfast, but with four wolves in the kitchen there was about enough food to feed the entirety of England. I buried my head in her neck, and nibbled ever so slightly. She groaned and moved her head so I had better access.

"I think you have something that belongs to me" I whispered in her ear. She groaned, slightly and one hand came around and caressed my face.

"Hmm?" she murmured.

"Though, my tee does look better on you" I agreed. She laughed as the phone rang. She went back to her cooking as the bacon finished. She grabbed different plates and piled on the eggs and bacon, sausages hash browns, baked beans and waffles onto separate plates and put them on the table- as Jacob gave her the phone. She went to sit on the chair beside me, but I grabbed her waist and pulled her onto my lap. I knew Bella saw the glares she got from Leah.

"Hello?" she asked into the phone.

"_why the hell did you not phone me?"_ a very annoyed voice asked, Bella laughed.

"Opps, ma bad. Well you see.. The thing is…" she trailed off.

"_you have no idea about what's been going on it's been hectic. The vampires came back and I mutated again, there were stand ups and bitch fights the council has actually lost control it's been mental" _what he said next was crazy he spoke so fast I couldn't even catch it. I stroked her hip as I ate my breakfast.

"I- lis- wai- its- ple- Gabriel!" she commanded into the phone. "Geez man, listen once in a while?" she asked. He started rambling again. "I imprinted!" she yelled into the phone. That sure shut Gabriel up.

"_Come again?" _he asked. She laughed. She shook her head, then remembered that she was on the phone.

"I imprinted, and to the Alpha" She laughed, I looked at Jacob and glared, he just shrugged.

"_you sure do pick em, is he hot?" _he asked. I was pretty sure, this guy had to be gay to be asking that question, I of course was fully tuned in now.

"Of course, he was angel made" she winked at me. She leaned back onto my bare chest.

"_he's sitting next to you isn't he?" _he laughed over the phone.

"Sort of, when are you coming?" she asked, changing the subject. She gave me a sly glance.

"_the council are still trying to discuss the issues or some shit like that. Dad said he's still trying to convince them to let me go up to you. I might just go anyway. By the sounds of things you wouldn't leave given the choice" _I chuckled nervously, I didn't want to know the answer really.

"not really, brandy is the only one in our pack or was the only one who had imprinted- so he would fight my corner. But it's stronger, Gabe. He's wolf too. We imprinted on each other" she said, I had noticed that too.

"_I wanna meet this dude, I'm catching a flight tonight no matter what anyone says" _she laughed said a few more things and hung up. She got on and started eating her breakfast.

"how's Gabe doing?" Jake asked, not looking at me or Leah. She desperately wanted to know who he was. Bella shrugged.

"as well as expected, when his whole life is turned around by getting, you know powers… the usual" Jake nodded and went back to his food.

"Who's Gabe? A lover? A friend with benefits?" she asked, taking a cheeky lil look at me. Jake choked on his food, and Bella full out laughed. She was trying to not cry. Leah looked taken aback. "what? What's so funny?" she asked, I could see she was getting annoyed. I poked Bella in the side, she laughed harder. She was ticklish. I locked that information away for future use.

"Gabriel Swan, is my brother" Bella said, still laughing. Leah scowled and turned back to her food, just as Billy wheeled himself into the room. Bella's head shot up. She got this huge grin on her face.

"Billy" she shot up and was that side of he room in no time. She was hugging him as he laughed. Leah watched the whole ideal with judgemental eyes.

"Bella, Bella, these people are going to think things" Billy laughed, she looked over and stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed at her. "Anyway I thought you were ignoring me yesterday, as young Sam carried you in last night. I thought you'd replaced me" Billy said, in mock hurt.

"who me? Replace you?" she asked, she looked between him and me "with him?" she asked, I could tell she was messing about. I think. She laughed.

"you sure weren't talking to me" Billy grinned. Bella sighed and mock shook her head.

"I think I had one of those bad cases of unconsciousness that usually stops people talking to others" Bella explained patted his head and ran back over to me. She left Billy laughing as he wheeled to grab a plate of food.

"this has got to be your cooking Bells, or has one of you learned to cook?" Billy asked me and Leah.

"of course it was her" Leah muttered, she tried to go lower but she was annoyed and everyone could tell. I think Bill knew what she said even if he didn't hear it.

"sorry what was that Leah?" Billy asked, she just looked up then back to her food. I had Bella on one knee, while I was eating with my left hand. She quickly looked at her watch then cursed.

"Oh, I gotta go" she grinned at me, pecked me softly on the lips. I was gonna protest. She hugged Jake from behind she pecked Billy on the check, turned to Leah and hesitated. She held her hand out. Leah raised her eyebrows. Bella shrugged.

"Its better than looking rude" she muttered. I stood up, and walked over to her in two long strides. I took her hands- just because I needed to touch her.

"where are you going?" I asked her as the imprint hummed and happiness.

"oh, I uh" she looked down at our hands as I interlocked our fingers. She looked up into my eyes with a small smile. "I gotta move all my stuff into the cabin," she grinned. I heard Jake cough.

"your alpha told us you'd be staying with us here" Jake looked between us. I felt bad that this was his friend, but I knew he understood that I had no choice.

"my Alpha, likes the idea of me being babysat. He must have told you that I have been a wolf since I was nine, and that I hardly spent time as a human and when I did it was only with my family. I'm not used to having to rely on others so…" she trailed off as she looked at Jake.

"Would you like any help?" I asked. She looked back at me surprised. "with the moving in?" I asked her. She was smiling a sort of surprise. She nodded slightly.

"Sure, I'm not above asking for help" Bella grinned, I couldn't help but think that she was insanely pretty.

"you sure do think, your above everyone else though" Leah didn't exactly say it quietly either. I hit her shoulder.

"Lay of Leah" I ordered. Leah turned to me, and raised her eyebrows. She raised her chin defiantly.

"Is that a order?" she asked, not looking at me and turned to her nails.

"yes" I said through my teeth. She was annoying me, and being mean to my imprint. My hands start to shake. I felt a small, soft hand come to my bare chest.

"Come on tough guy, lets get out of here" she started to drag me to the front door but I dragged her to the bedroom, as I breathed in and out. She looked at me questioningly, then she realised she was only wearing my tee and her underwear. She quickly stripped off my tee throwing it at me and grabbed her dress. I was still trying to calm my breathing down. I normally had perfect control.

"I think it's sweet" Bella commented. Her voice blocked me out of my thoughts and I looked up at her. She was looking at me through the mirror as she struggled with the zip of the dress. "you got upset when she was being horrible" she smiled gently. I walked over and helped her with her zip. I pulled it up slowly to stop it from accidentally catching on the fabric. My hands slightly brushed the skin on the bottom of her neck I kissed it slightly. I looked in the mirror and saw her eyes closed and a slight smile on her face.

"My friend Kara, back in England made me wear this. I'm not normally this… classy" she looked down. I chuckled. She seemed ashamed that I imprinted on her for what she _wore_…

"I don't care about what you wear, only as long as your not some creepy lady gaga…" I trailed off. That would be embarrassing. She grinned at me in the mirror. She looked around and grabbed her shoes. I handed her mine. She smiled her thanks and slipped them on. I grabbed and pair of Jake's on the way out.

"So you and Leah?" she asked. My look hardened as I grabbed Jake's keys. Me and Jake were good friends and I normally borrowed his car. We were more than friends, we were brothers, pack brothers. I was friends with all of my pack. I made it so that I was not just an authority figure, I was a friend someone that you could go to.

"no" I said rather harshly. I sighed that was worse than I meant it. "I know she's had a crush on me. She's a new wolf I just though I'd helped her out when she first phased she thought I was giving her special treatment, since I liked her. I hadn't." I sighed. "her feelings would have lessened since we imprinted but she has still convinced herself that she still likes me" I explained. She nodded. "I'm sorry I got defensive in there, I don't know. I sort of have these impulses that I have to protect you- like your mine and no-one is allowed to hurt you. Sorry I sound like a cave man." I laughed nervously, her tinkling giggle put me at ease. As I stopped at a street light she put a hand on my arm her English accent shining when she told me that she thought it was sweet. She told me the way, I was surprised when she gave me the directions towards the old rosemary lodge. It was next to the lake, very secluded but had high tech security. It had been deserted for soo long.

"some person said they were going to go in and just clear everything out. And they said that had done that" She grinned. "I got some paint so it will look better once ive finished with it" Bella grinned at me. I pulled down a long winding drive that went on for about seven miles. When we came into a clearing it was large, the tress thinned and there stood the quaint little cabin that was bigger than I remembered it, three of the walls were windows and it sat right next to the lake. Bella grinned at me as she got out. She was taking out a piece of paper that was in her pocket. She ran straight to the lake. She flung her shoes off, and ran and jumped until her feet were in the water, she sighed when the cool water hit her overheated feet. I couldn't help the laugh that erupted out of my chest. She looked around sheepishly and just smiled a happy smile.

"sorry, I like water" she grinned. I smiled she turned back around and walked a little further in until the water was at her ankles. I kicked my shoes off and stepped in taking her small delicate hand in mine, she looked at me she too clasped her fingers in mine. We stood there for about five minutes she had her eyes closed for the most f it. When she finally opened her eyes she saw the mountains. She gasped and ran to the cabin went through the long security check. She was clashing about for a few minutes until she came back out with an easel and about a million and two paint bottles and brushes, she sat down perfectly happy. I was looking at her with my eyebrows raised. She looked up and told me to turn around. My good hearing picked up the sound of her drawing and then paint. I was standing there for what felt like hours. When she finally told me she was finished. I walked back around and looked at what she painted. On the easel was the mountains, and a lone figure standing in the expanse of the lake. It was so beautifully painted it almost made me want t cry it was purely beautiful I never knew she had such an amazing gift I was shocked at how amazing she was at painting. I put my arms around her and breathed in.

"that is amazing. Sure is beautiful, just like it's painter." He whispered.

**Okay a real soppy ending. My apologies but I guess I'm a lil bit of a hopeless romantic? So drop a review here and give me some love? **


	3. new member?

**So here's the next one… YAY! Let the reading commence!**

Sam's head snapped up as if he was sensing something. I looked up to and listened to what the wind was telling me. I sighed another wolf had just shifted, I expected that they thought he was going to change. I also knew I would be the pack mother. As I imprinted with the alpha. My pack at home cannot expect me back now. Sam quickly ran into the forest with absolutely no word to me. I guess I should expect it he is the Alpha. But I could not help the hurt I got from him.

I sighed and walked into the cabin. There was a large pile of my stuff in the middle. Going into fast mode I had my stuff all unpacked in about two hours. I had painted all the walls and had everything homey like. I stood back and assessed my work. I had my bed pressed against the wall with no windows and a shelf. The wall colour was a dark purple. I had bright pillows lining the window sit and bed spread. I already had pictures up of me, Gabe and dad. I had a fluffy rug in the middle of the floor it was coloured purple with a snippet of pink. Now I don't usually like pink but it looked good in the purposes of my cabin. Now the cabin was usually one room. But I expanded it just a little bit, with a toilet and a small kitchen.

The kitchen was a little old fashioned whereas the Bathroom was completely modern. With a huge mirror, a walk in shower a bath on the other wall and spotless white toilet, I would just have to wash my hands in the kitchen, however unhygienic it was I loved it. I couldn't stop the squeal of excitement I released when I saw the kitchen, my mobile phone had been going off the whole time I had been ignoring it. I had got a letter through the post that my desk was being delivered late through a robbery that happened on the ship. As in its electronics and it needed new ones so it could sail. I started to set up my home phone, I really just plugged it in as I already set up my broadband for my laptop and stuff.

The windows had blinds but I knew I would hardly use them, I loved looking up at the stars. Here in America it got colder at night whereas in England it was nice sleeping at night as a werewolf but as I was more prone to becoming cold I would have to sleep in the cabin and so the nightmares would come back. Sigh. I was sat on the window seat looking up at the stars when my phone went off with Evanescence singing her lil heart out. I sighed and picked up.

"Yuh?" I asked into the phone. Billy sighed on the other end.

"when you wouldn't answer I thought something had gone wrong and you were hurt" Billy said, he sounded generally worried.

"considering the amount of power I have I don't think I can get hurt very easily, and it was more likely I was a wolf" I updated Billy. "if that's all you wanted I have to do things" when I general I wanted to sleep I wanted to get the nightmares over with.

"No, no Bella" Billy warned. I sighed and rolled my eyes he was going to go all pack business on me. "you have imprinted on the Alpha hence pack mother… it is your duty to be there when a new member arrives why are you not with Seth and Sam?" Billy asked, now that's the question.

"I do not have a duty," I said between clenched teeth.

"of course you do" Billy tried to argue but I cut him off.

"not to this Pack" I argued. I heard him sigh. I hated this I loved Billy but I was too independent to think about others needing me. "Besides Sam ran off and I don't know who or where Seth is" Billy laughed.

"you mean to tell me through all your powers you would not have been able to find them" okay, so that was a lie. of course I would have been. "I think you didn't want to come" he said. "their here at my house, you better come" He warned. I sighed as he hung up I was gonna try and find my new power. I had to try and find the trigger to find what I got after my mutation. I grabbed my keys and sorted out the security system and sorted out a spare set of clothes. And then I shifted. I transformed to my white wolf and focused all my anger into my running. My chest had been hurting the whole time I had been away from Sam the imprint stretching over however many miles It was. I think I would have been able to find them just through the imprint, it was so strong. My anger at Sam and Billy intensified and I channelled it into my running I sped up to an impossible speed. If anything I was at Billy's house in no time. I live on the outskirts of La push so it should have taken me about half an hour to get here by car on a busy day. Like my desk, I was waiting for my car to be delivered. I saw the trees start thinning, and I burst through from the forest and startled everyone in the garden including the newcomer.

**Seth's point of view….**

Sam was my Alpha, I guess it was good. He was a good guy we'd been friends in and out of work. I asked how that girl was, he informed me that his girlfriend was fine. I didn't know they were that close but the intimateness I noticed all added up right and I should have thought it at first- my sister sure was pissed about it. She was fuming that he had a new girlfriend, he said something about imprinting on her. He told me she was wolf too. He explained that she should be here soon, he said that as pack mother she was needed to help all newcomers to the pack be comfortable. He did say that they only knew each other for a short amount of time and that she was very independent and something big was happening and she was here to sort it. We were sitting in the garden and my heightened senses picked up an argument Billy was having with a woman on the phone.

"if that's all you wanted, I have to do things" she said into her phone I could sense the annoyance from here, I knew Sam was listening too. I caught his eyes and he gave a friendly smile.

"No, no Bella" Billy warned, Billy was highly respected in our community and I was only learning just how respected.

"you have imprinted on the Alpha hence pack mother… it is your duty to be there when a new member arrives why are you not with Seth and Sam?" Billy asked, she sounded tired and Sam was anxious to hear her answer I could tell he really liked her.

"Mate, you don't have to be here if you wanna be with your girl" I told him, he grinned at me.

"what are you talking about? I'm always here for a new pack member, Me and Bella have only been together probably for a day so" Sam trailed off.

"I thought the first couple of days were vital?" I asked, I wasn't great with girls. Sam chuckled.

"however much I wanna be with her right now, Billy will convince her to come here" Sam paused as he heard his name mentioned.

"Besides Sam ran off and I don't know who or where Seth is" Bella moaned, Jacob whistled as he walked past. Billy laughed. Jacob was a good friend to me. He and his wife were good friends with my family especially as Billy and my mom Sue were engaged. His daughter especially loved my little brother.

"you mean to tell me through all your powers you would not have been able to find them" Powers? I don't remember Sam saying anything about powers. "I think you didn't want to come" he said. "their here at my house, you better come" He warned. I heard her sigh in frustration as Billy hung up.

"Hey man! Bells is not happy with you" Jacob called over at Sam. He rolled his eyes. He looked back at his pack brother.

"don't I know it" He called back. Jakes booming laugh called his daughter outside as she ran to her daddy's side and he scooped her up with love in his eyes, Sam sighed. "I'm not very good at the whole girl thing so I don't know what I could have done wrong to annoy her, any way you've met everyone apart from Paul but he was the only other wolf who was shifted along with you so you heard his thoughts earlier" Sam was explaining all of this in Billy's large garden the whole pack was here except from Paul who was patrolling. Suddenly there was a thundering sound of loud pounding sounds of paws hitting the ground the whole pack stood up, Jacob protecting his daughter me out of instinct- Sam had to stop the rest of the pack. A huge white wolf burst through the trees, many of the pack including me dropped down into protective stances, Jacob to protect his little girl. Sam tried to stop them, his command laid down law.

"Stop" his command shook my world and I felt myself standing up without me telling my body doing so but everything in my nature having to follow what he said. He looked back at the huge strong wolf who was probably thinking about his delicious dinner. Sam walked forward. The wolf lunged forward but mind air shifted, and in a blink there walking was a very beautiful woman. She was walking towards Sam in skinny jeans, a strappy top converses her long wavy brown hair hung to her mid back.

"Bells" Jacob bellowed. She looked over at him, she grinned her beauty if anything magnified. She looked over at me then looked straight away as if she didn't care. She walked up to Sam and smiled slightly as if she was okay with him now.

"I don't know what I did wrong…" Sam trailed off. He looked at her desperately anyone could see how in love he was with her. He reached forward and took her hand. She didn't pull away which was a good sign for Sam.

"you promised you'd help me sort out the cabin, and then you just took off without a word of where you were going or anything" Bella told him. At least their communication was good. Any one of my ex's would have stewed and boiled in rage and made me guess, and if I didn't get it right we were no longer a couple. Sam looked down, he swallowed.

"Sorry" He whispered, I think he was nervous with the audience. Bella laughed and pulled his head up with her hand. She leaned forward and kissed Sam softly.

"it's okay" she smiled at him to tell him everything was fine. She skipped off and hugged Jacobs little girl and thumped Jacob. When she was with Jacob she was one of the guys. Embry came and sat next to me and asked how I was and if I had any questions. I shook my head no and looked back at Bella who was socialising with the pack. I could tell by her body language that she did not want to be here. She ran to the back door and opened it to shout into the house. "Yo, Billy i'm here. Can I go now?" she shouted. I heard Billy call her and she ran in. about five minutes later she was wheeling him outside to the others.

"Have you even spoken to Seth?" Billy asked. She looked down at him groaned then started over to me. She held her hand out.

"Welcome to the pack" I didn't know what else to do so I just shook her hand. As soon as I shook it she dropped my hand. Her hand was much colder than mine. "there better?" she asked Billy. He sighed and shook his head. Sam came over and started whispering something in her ear. She nodded and agreed to stay.

"Never a dull moment" Embry winked at me. I laughed. I nodded. She and Sam had gone and sat in a part of the garden to themselves, they were just talking. Occasionally Bella would burst out laughing. She looked happy with Sam, than when on her own or when she hadn't spent any time with Sam. She was playing with one of his hands.

…

"why were you so angry?" I asked her casually. She looked up from playing with my fingers. A thoughtful look crossed her features. She looked back down.

"I kinda got this pain in my chest when you left almost as if the imprint was punishing me for you leaving, I had planned on trying to find my new power and sleeping and coming here ruined my plans. Then you running off and me being in pain, it annoyed me. I'm not used to relying on others I mean even when I wasn't a wolf I was only ever with my family, and I never relied on them we're close but I never ever let them do anything for me " Bella explained. She looked up and into my eyes she smiled slightly. "it will take some getting used too, this imprint business" I nodded at her, she leaned in and kissed me ever so slightly I smiled into her kiss and held her face to mine when she tried to pull away.

"You can still do everything you planned to do here" I said, she looked at me.

"it takes ages I have to try and find which emotion triggers it, and then it could be destructive I have no idea what it could be" Bella looked at me carefully.

"Well, once you start can you stop? So if it turns out to be fire could you like… turn it off?" I asked, aware that I sounded like an idiot. She shook her head.

"It won't be fire" she said, I was confused.

"I thought you said you don't know what it could be?" I asked her, she grinned.

"I already have fire" she smiled slyly, she laughed at my obvious baffled facial expression. "oh Sammy you are positively gorgeous" I smiled at that comment in whole, the nickname and the whole complimenting me.

"Yo, Sam" Jacob bellowed at me, making both me and Bella jump. We were both lost in our little world we forgot everyone would probably listening. "Dad said, it would be a good idea to see what our little Bells can do" Jacob grinned. I had noticed that Seth couldn't keep his eyes off Bella and I think she'd noticed and I saw how it made her uncomfortable. She didn't say anything but I would have to say something to him in private. Bella sighed.

"Fine, but if anything goes wrong I'm blaming Billy" I laughed and helped her up, I held her hand when we walked back over to the others. "how do you want to do this?" Billy pointed to the large garden. She went and sat in the middle and told us all to not come close in case she was dangerous. We all respected that, not wanting to get blown up. She sat down crossed her legs and closed her eyes. I couldn't get over how gorgeous she was, she was beautiful and pure perfection every time I saw her. I didn't want to be without her ever. I felt a thump on my back.

"dude, stop dribbling" Jared grinned, Seth was looking at me then looked down. Maybe he has a crush on Bella? We have to get him a girlfriend and fast. I was used to him being so laid back and carefree it was different to see him shy and quiet. I looked back at the centre of my universe. She had a slight frown on her face.

"Sammy?" she asked. I smiled at her lil nickname.

"Yes, baby?" I asked, my whole pack was behind me making gagging noises, both me and Bella just laughed.

"you need to give me scenarios that will make me feel different emotions, now wonder, love, saddness, excitement and joy are already triggers for my other powers but they might also be used for other powers" I nodded and realised she had her eyes closed.

"okay gorgeous" I said, she smiled. "what did you feel when you first saw me?" I asked, one I was generally quite interested to what she felt when she first saw me.

"Honest answer?" she asked, I laughed.

"of course" she grimaced.

"Lust" I full out laughed. "and then wonder which turned to amazement" she sighed thinking about our meeting. "then in the forest, hope" I let her think about the hope for a while nothing happened so I continued.

"what did you feel when you awoke in my arms?" I asked her, I saw a blissful smile enter her face she almost glowed with bliss and happiness. Nothing happened for a while. "imagine your alone on top of a mountain and everyone has left you, a cold wind is rushing around your body your sad but what are you feeling?" I asked her.

"loneliness" she whispered. I instantly felt bad.

"how angry were you when Sam ran into the woods" Jacob asked. I saw her start to visibly shake and then… fade? Is she fading. I looked at Billy panicked I was the Alpha and I was looking for guidance? I was shocking at this. Billy shook his head and waited. She disappeared altogether.

"Bella?" I asked desperately, she started reappearing right next to me. She still had her eyes closed and was in the same position as before. She reached out for as if she had tried to get closer to me.

"I felt the power, did I do anything cool?" she asked, as she opened her eyes; she looked around confused as to why she was in a different place. She looked up at me.

"you can teleport" Billy said astonished. I looked at him in surprise, the fact that she so easy surprised me again and again. She looked up at me, and what terrified me was to see the fear in her eyes. She held her hand out and I helped her up.

"anger, that's the trigger" she hugged my waist as I let my arms surround her. "I'm scared Sam" she whispered so low only the wolves next to me would have heard, which was Jacob and Seth.

"I'm here, and I'm never letting you go" I whispered just as quietly, I kissed the top of her head, to reinforce what I said. She looked up and smiled.

"I'm soo glad I met you" then stood on tiptoes and kissed me softly. I smiled in her kiss and she pulled.

"right," Billy's gruff voice interrupted us. "your meeting the elders now" he informed. Bella groaned, putting her walls back. showing off her façade.

"Billy gorgeous, I'm tired can't I just go home and sleep?" she whined from my embrace looking away from Seth. Billy sighed. He nodded and waved a hand.

"sure, sure. But the elders are free the day after tomorrow then" he gave her a steely glare. She sighed and nodded, knowing she had to do this.

**Time skip, because I am a time lord, half five in the morning. **

I sighed as I was shocked out of the dream, I sat up fully and looked around. Sam had patrol early this morning and the dreams were only starting so I hadn't screamed this morning thank the lord. I looked out side the open blinds and sighed when I saw the beautiful lake and grinned at myself. I got changed into a bikini and a oversized top and walked out side to the lake. I stepped in and the chilled water surrounded and floated around my feet. I grinned. As soon as the water came to my hips I jumped and dived into the water. I loved the feeling of the water surrounding me, I loved the feeling of safeness I felt only when I was in the water. I loved the feeling of power that came to me when I was submerged, the feeling of coolness and strength I smiled. I swam to the middle of the lake. I felt different kinds of fish swim against me and passed me. I smiled. I heard my names being called, I looked over to shore by my cabin and saw Sa, waving. I waved back and swam back to shore I soon stood up and ran out. I smiled.

"Hey there beautiful" He grinned. He looked at my body appreciatively. I playfully hit him.

"stop staring you pervert" He laughed and we headed into the cabin. Sam said that he wanted to surprise me. He said that we should go on our first date. I went with it, wanting to know more about Sam I let him guide me. Once I had changed, he led me to his car. My desk and car had been delivered late last night so I had set them both up. Considering I had no idea where everything was he didn't blindfold me. He did however tell me to close my eyes when we turned a couple more corners.

I felt the car stop, and had to tell myself not to open my eyes to curiosity. I felt the car door open and I instantly heard waves, sea salt assaulted my nose I heard one or two seagulls I felt a large smile break my face. I heard Sam chuckle.

"I know how much you like the water, I thought I'd bring you to the beach" Sam said, as he helped me out of the car. I opened my eyes, and looked at the man I was sure I was falling for. I looked at his smiling face, his happy eyes and bright expression. I grinned at him and took his hand as I looked at my surroundings. I loved the sea, I loved the beach and everything that came with it. I quickly kicked my flipflops off and dragged Sam towards the sea. He laughed at my excitement. He was kicking his shoes off as he ran with me. As soon as my feet touched the ice cold water. I surge of power went through my body. I smiled and grinned at Sam. He smiled, as he liked to see me happy. We walked hand in hand along the beach laughing and talking. We finally sat on the dunes and just watched as the sun set. I was sitting in between his legs, as his arms enclosed around me to keep me warm.

"why does the cold affect you so?" he asked, quietly as the sun blinked and flickered amongst the sun.

"it is the latest side effect to my powers. My first mutation, I got the power water. The earth then fire. I got some other powers that are all elemental based. I then got ice a couple of weeks ago. A couple of hundred years ago, the earth was paused by one thing and that is the only thing that has effected it so. Ice. I have all the elements of the earth so its only logical that things that effect my abilities will slow me down. Everyone has to have a flaw, that just happens to be mine" I was playing with his fingers again, he had tucked his head into the crook of my neck and I couldn't help but feel so relaxed and happy. The imprint was humming in exhilaration at our close proximity.

"what do you think mine is?" He asked, quietly. I smiled slightly thinking about all the times he got angry when Leah was being out of order.

"your too protective, you'll end up killing yourself if someone you love is hurt" I indulged. He laughed, I looked back at him.

"true, I would" I laughed with him. He leaned forward and joined my lips with his. I loved the feel of his lips on mine, they were so soft and were usually much hotter than mine. He pulled away and smiled at him. Movement out the corner of my eye distracted me. It was a shape on the cliff side. I looked closer and saw it was a person, they were facing us. I squinted to see their face. Sam also turned to look. He saw them straight away. "that's Seth" He commented then looked away. I had noticed that the night before he couldn't seem to take his eyes off me. Not to sound big headed or anything but it was uncomfortable. Sam sighed.

**Time skip, the next morning ****J**

I awoke early screaming as the nightmares shook my body and I shivered in a cold sweat. I knew I must have been screaming for a while until I finally woke myself up. The air told me it was about half four in the morning I sighed and started to paint something to calm me down. Soon it was light and I heard someone outside so I decided to walk out there and see who it was.

"hey Jake" I greeted. He grinned. I grabbed my stuff and walked into the bathroom. "what's brings you to this part of the woods?" I asked through the door. He laughed.

"Council meeting?" he asked, I cursed. Damn I completely forgot about that. I was lost in the date me and Sam shared yesterday and then my painting this morning. Sam had been taking the early morning patrols lately but the others had offered to do some now.

"forgot?" he asked, I opened the door. I smiled at him sheepishly, as I grabbed my phone.

"Yeah sorry." I said as we walked out to his car. He laughed.

"good thing I know you so damn well!" Jacob laughed and drove us to Billy's house.

"how's Seth settling in?" I asked, Jacob glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. I looked at him question all over my face. "what?" I asked. I couldn't help but feel he was watching me and Sam yesterday.

"I think he has a crush on you" Jacob said. I laughed and looked out of the window.

"Yeah, okay. Whatever" he laughed at me, when I got out. Sam ran out of the house and scooped me up in a hug.

"Good morning gorgeous!" he said into my hair. He quickly kissed me and trafficked me inside. I was rushed to a seat. I looked up and around to try and find where the fire was. Soon enough everyone was present. The elders looked down at me as if I was trash and not worth their American time. I may be English but I am not scum.

"right, why doesn't Bella start us off with starting from the very beginning" Billy suggested. Sam poked me, I of course squirmed being ticklish, but he poked me until I was standing. I knew the elders had been briefed on our situation. They actually had an _English_ girl in their traditional American pack.

"I guess I should start from the beginning?"

**BOOM! CLIFFHANGER! Sorry I had too :P because I can! **


	4. my story

**Alrighty guys. Ma next one. Would appreciate it if someone had said what they think. Thank you to Sonyabrady1971 for reviewing much appreciated I think it's the only reason why I have started writing so early. Let the reading commence. **

I took a deep breath. I hated telling people this. It brought back so many memories. I always felt as if I had let my family down when I retold this. I hated this, I could never deal with the pure emotion overload; was always too much for me to bear.

"so I guess I should start from the beginning?" I asked, everyone nodded the elders again looking at me as if I wasn't worth their time. I sighed. "I still remember her, my mother. She was beautiful, Dad said I'm most like her I take after her astounding looks her photographic memory and her wolf genes. I got my stubbornness, my anger and my hatred of humans from my father. Now at the time I was five, our pack was slowly getting smaller as different people kept getting kidnapped. We knew that scientists were taking us to experiment on us and my alpha was angry that he could not find them" I took a deep breath and Sam squeezed my hand. I looked down at him gratefully.

"Bella?" Billy prompted, I looked up and tried to stop the tears from spilling over.

"My father had turned to drink, he had been dobbing the pack in. they wanted a female wolf but they kept kidnapping the wolves that were protecting her." I saw Leah look down as if slightly scared but when she looked up and caught my eye her look hardened. "One night they came to the house, took my mother and beat me and my twin up." I saw Sam stiffen next to him. I walked next to him and let my hands weave in his surfer locks and I felt him relax. I looked down and saw my fingers get lost in his ebony surfer haircut. "I knew he loved her, but he could not deal with the whole wolf thing and then there was the possibility that me and Gabe my brother would become wolves too. The kidnappers forced me to watch as they beat and stole my mother as I cried and wished I could help but I just couldn't they were much bigger than I" I sighed when I thought of the bruises we had afterwards. "when my father announced that my mother was missing the pack were furious and they were ready to murder when they saw the bruises and the damage done to us" Billy was frowning.

"I know your father, he is a good friend of mine Charlie wouldn't hurt a fly" Billy argues. I held a hand up not to silence him but to correct him.

"Charlie is not my father, he is my uncle on my mothers side but he had brought me and Gabe up since we were four so he feels like our father and we call him that because he is more our father than the jerk we ended up with" I simply explained. "anyway, when the rest of the pack managed to figure out what happened. They didn't care what happened they destroyed my father. Then dad- I mean Charlie took us in" everyone nodded, and Sam pulled one of my hands and started to play with it.

"I phased much earlier than expected, at the age of nine. I stayed in wolf form. I found it easier to live, no one was lying to me it was just me and the woods. Of course this isolated me. I only ever spent time with my father and brother and one trusted friend, everybody else I had minimal contact with" I took a large breath of air and continued to talk. "I run mostly on instinct as that's what I've been used to for the past however long. However the day of that world wide storm, which was created by the Vampires and their powers was when I got mine. Like the power they used to create the storm transferred and gave me power, but at first it only affected the wolves that were in wolf form. It affected me and my twin, we spoke to some other wolves of other tribes and it had happened to them too. And then it spread to a wolf who wasn't in wolf form in the storm. Charlie got a power. We reckon we wolves are evolving, we are evolving to match those of the vampire. But I have many more than just one. Whereas its even rare for a vampire to get one and only have one power themselves." I looked around, finally the elders looked interested but sceptical.

"Can you prove these powers?" One ancient elder asked. The whole pack nodded minus Paul who had been patrolling. They looked at me with their eye brows raised. I didn't believe I should use my powers just to prove I could do it, and I didn't know whether something would go wrong. I sighed and held my hand out. I had fire and earth down easily just because I played with them a lot. I summoned the power from deep inside of me and felt the exhilaration of happiness and freeness I got when I used my powers. I felt the palm of my hand heat up, I saw the small flame start to appear. My tongue slowly made it's way out of my mouth as I concentrated. I watched as I pushed the power to my hand, the flame started to get bigger it flickered and laughed at the astounded faces of the others. As everyone watched me in amazed silence. The little flame turned to me and smiled it flexed and moved swiftly down and across my arm excited to be let free, a trail of warmth left in its wake. I let it grow and get bigger as it expanded and then my whole hand was aflame and all I could do was laugh at its warmth aware that I sound like a mad woman cackling at my flames, I thanked my fire and locked it back up inside me. I looked up and every person in the room, apart from Leah who was looking at me with pure disgust, had their mouths open not knowing what to say. I smiled sheepishly.

"Well, that's quite the story" Paul whistled. I nodded and sighed.

"if it has not happened here, it will soon" the elders nodded and I saw something in their eyes… respect? My opinion changed when they said.

"thank you for coming to tell us this, this will change everything." I smiled and bowed my head slightly to them. The rest of the wolves stood bowed their heads out of respect. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I was standing next to Sam the elders had just got up and left, not many people had this number, only the pack, my dad and Kara. I was expecting it to be from my best friend but it was an unknown number.

_Found you! Xxxxxxx_

I gasped, I knew exactly who it was. I threw my phone and jumped on Sam's lap I glared at my phone which was on the floor. I felt Sam's arms around me.

"what's wrong baby?" he asked. I didn't say anything I couldn't I just stared at my phone which was face down on the floor. I saw Jacob pick it up. He read it and then looked at me.

"who is this?" he asked. I looked down then cuddled myself into Sam. Sam looked confused and annoyed. He pulled his arms around me tighter as I tucked my head into his neck. I was terrified, not that I would admit that to anyone. "Bella" Jacob warned, I looked up at him sharply, he flinched. Instead he showed Sam. I felt Sam start shaking slightly. I pulled back however much Sam tried to keep me pulled tightly to him. I stroked his cheek, and his shaking slowed down immensely, my fingers moved to his hair.

"who is it?" he demanded. I sighed and turned in his lap. I leaned against him my head next to his as his arms snaked around my waist again.

"He's an ex- boyfriend" I sighed, the pack all leaned in. "after he hit me the first time, I punched him back and broke up with him on the spot. My Alpha had forced me to go to school because people were getting suspicious they never saw me. So I went to school. I have never liked humans, but he wouldn't stop talking to me and he convinced me that my annoyance meant that I liked him. I believed him. Not knowing anything about humans, I just went with it. He convinced himself he was in love with me. He has been stalking me for a year, it made dads lies really hard as I was a wolf all the time" I turned my head into Sam's neck. "he is really creepy and quite scary" I whispered so only Sam could hear. He pulled me closer he must have felt the wetness of my tears on his neck because he started whispering things in my ear.

"Its okay, I'll never let anyone hurt you. I'm here baby, you are safe and you are loved" he whispered I had a feeling Seth and Jacob who were sitting next to us could hear those but it was only them. I sniffed and looked up at him. Aware that I looked ugly. One of his came up and brushed the tears away as our eyes connected. I bit my lip as the lump in my throat slowly went. He bent and kissed me so tenderly I thought I was going to cry again, my eyes closed on their own accord. He pulled away as I fell forward slightly. He chuckled.

Sam pulled me into Billy's kitchen. I saw something on the kitchen table, it had my name on it- as I brushed a tear away that was a little late. It seemed to be a letter for me. I pulled the letter out, just as the front door opened, Sam was behind me along with Leah. A tall tanned man walked in. he was really intimidating with all his muscles he could have given Sam a run for his money but his reputation of being the strongest man in La Push was still intact with his eight pack and muscles everywhere, that's my Sam. The man had short curly black hair that just reached the top of his ears. His storm grey eyes sparkled with a secret that not many people knew. His cheeky smile showed his dimples. My brother. I looked up from the letter as another one fell out. I grinned at him. He grinned back. I ran and threw my arms around his neck. I heard Sam growl but just ignored him.

"hello, hello, hello, brother bear" I said my greeting. He laughed into my neck and pulled me off my feet and swung me around.

"Hey, hey, hey, sister bird" he said back, he put me down. We were still laughing. Sam growled again. He looked at me closer, his face frowning in concern. He looked at my puffy eyes. His hands came to my face. "what's wrong?" he asked. His grey eyes begging me to tell him the truth.

"Jason" that was all I had to say. He crushed me into another bone crushing hug. I heard Sam growl again, and laughed slightly. As Gabe looked over at Sam, I turned and looked at my gorgeous hunk of werewolf.

"Sammy this is Gabe, my brother" Sam's glare softened immediately. "Gabe, this is my Sam" Leah huffed. He looked over at her, I looked down at the letter. I heard two gasps. I looked up and saw them both staring at each other. I know that look. I've had that look. Between me and Sam. Shit.

My brother imprinted on Leah. Double shit. I sighed and looked back down at the letter.

_You! I hate you! I was told to give this letter to you it is from your mother. _

_You did not deserve such a loving mother. You steal everything of everyone else's. _

_You miss are a god awful bitch! I wish you never came. I hate you and the pack hates you. _

_We don't want here! We don't need a pale slut, that steals everybody else. Just leave and never come back!_

"Don't read that!" Leah shouted. As I looked up the tears in my eyes. She was in Gabe's arms. I took in a shuddering breath. I grabbed the second letter and ran out the door. I dropped Leah's letter, I had to get out of there. I did not know I was so unwanted. I ran to the cover of the trees. I wiped a tear away from my face with the back of my hand angrily.

"Bella!" Sam shouted as he ran after me. I phased as I ran. Two footfalls changed to four. In wolf form, I could hide my emotions more. I had tried to fit in for Sam's sake but I could not help it as I had just been away from humans for too long. I ran and ran until it was dark. I had been running through forks and then back to La push around the mountains and avoided everyone. The agony got to much, the pure thought about upsetting my imprint was breaking my heart.

I sat on the edge of the cliff and looked up to the moon. I had to let my emotions out. I howled. I howled loud I let the moon know my problems. I heard two other sets of foot falls. Eight heavy paws hitting the ground. I looked out over the trees and finally the sea. I howled once more just as a large black wolf exploded form the tree line. I turned my head and my howl broke off half way. As my eyes connected with that of my imprints, the pain I had been feeling started to slowly disappear. He padded over as another wolf russet coloured also walked out from the trees. Looked over at me. Sam wolf, looked at me. He barked a question.

He couldn't hear my thoughts and I couldn't hear his. I wasn't part of his pack. He licked my muzzle. I snapped my teeth at him. I couldn't decide if he was angry at me. Jacob sniggered. Sam turned his glare at him. Sam must have been saying something to him as Jacob turned and ran back into the forest. Sam was the Alpha making him dominant. So when he lunged at me I wasn't surprised. I twisted and ran back into the trees. He wanted me to shift so he could speak to me. I didn't want to speak he would make me open the letter from my mother. He would get Leah to apologise he would get me to understand that she was just upset and angry. He would say that I didn't understand human bitchyness he would say many things.

I don't want to listen.

I ran and he chased. I weaved in-between trees, knowing exactly how to control my body it feeling like home because I could move much better in this form. Sam had to slow as he could not manoeuvre himself around the trees as close as I was. This helped as I started to gain ground. Until Sam lengthened his wolf strides. I felt his teeth clench around my back leg, not painfully but enough to make me turn. I shifted and lunged my paws going to his shoulders. Sam barked, and twisted lunging for the baggy skin around my neck. He shifted. I couldn't and wouldn't shift. He was naked and I knew I wouldn't be but I didn't want to talk. His clenched his fingers around my fur.

"Phase" he commanded, he used his Alpha voice it did make me feel a little guilty when I didn't but he doesn't control me. He started to brush his fingers through my fur. I shuddered at the pleasure at my fur being brushed. I've never let anyone touch me before. He sighed and looked into my eyes. "what Leah said, wasn't true. Look she was jealous, I know for a fact that she didn't think she would imprint" Sam looked in my eyes. "She was upset that you came in and all of a sudden you imprint, and your practically a stranger" Sam whispered the last part. I didn't know whether I phased back or not. I licked his face. It was my way of saying I understood. He laughed and continued to stroke my white fur. He scratched my ears. Oh my lord that feels good. I nuzzled his hand. He laughed again.

"I know she wants to apologise and your brother wants to catch up" Sam said into my fur. I turned and nuzzled his face. His chuckled when my fur tickled his arms and chest, his muscled chest that flexed when he moved his arms. " and I've started to get embarrassed" Sam winked at me. Oh lordy your gorgeous, I could not help but think that. I phased and I was in my clothes I had one of Sam's jumpers on and handed it to him.

"Here," he smiled and took it, he grabbed my hand and pulled me in another direction. "where did you leave your clothes?" I asked him. I tried to not look down, but he was huge, no bigger than huge gigantic. Maybe being a wolf made his counterparts bigger. As if he knew what I was thinking he smirked. I grinned at him and his pure perfection. Kara back home sue would be proud.

"How old are you Bella?" he asked. I thought about it, should I tell him the truth? I couldn't remember if anyone had told me how old he was.

"nineteen" I said, I didn't look at him. He gasped. He looked down at me.

"That's mental you look about twenty one" he laughed at himself.

"How old are you?" I asked him. He grinned and looked down.

"twenty two, don't worry I'm not ancient" three years… its not that bad, is it? I was never really in society, I never went to school. But my brother would bring text books home from school keep them and when I read them I memorised them so I wasn't stupid, my real dad always made sure I never felt good about myself. I hated him! My dad (Charlie) taught me how to read and write so I was educated.

"is that good or bad?" I asked him, as he out his arm around my shoulders when I shivered. He looked down at me. He looked thoughtful.

"I don't think so, when is you birthday?" he asked. I was thinking about other things when I answered absently.

"Next month" he nodded. I loved being surrounded by my element. The nature fuelled me with power. The imprint hummed wherever Sam's body touched me. I wondered what would happen when skin touched skin. The hand that was wrapped around my shoulders my right hand lifted and interlocked our fingers. An electric current shot through my fingers to his. I gasped and looked at my fingers. I looked up at Sam. "do you feel that too?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Your not trying to fry me are you?" he asked jokingly. I laughed.

"I don't think so" I grinned. I didn't have electricity. He laughed at the fact that I didn't even know. We were in the trees behind Jacobs house. I saw some thrown trousers on a bush. Sam grabbed them and pulled them on. He grabbed my hand and dragged me through the back door. There were four large bodies lounging around Jakes living room. Jake was stretched out on one sofa. Seth was sitting on the floor and now staring at me. Now creeped out… Paul was on another chair and was also lounging about. Then Embry but he was stuffing his face.

"Hey guys" Sam greeted. When they all turned, I smiled and waved half heartedly.

**, what do you think? Why don't you review and give me some love? Or I won't update? Weeeeeeeeeeell it really is up to you! ****J xxx**


	5. Um Gabriel

**I've got too engrossed in this story to stop writing… is that bad? Meh, I love it anyway. It seems many people have been putting my story on story alert so ima write more so people don't get depressed about me not updating. ;)**

**He was tall, huge really. Jacob was tall but this man had at least three feet on Bella's friend Jake; he had to be at least six- five or six-six, Bella was about a head shorter than him and she was smiling into his honey brown eyes he had raven black hair, cropped and shaggy. Bella and him were sitting at the table with her brother. This supreme man with all the muscle and astounding authoritve presence that sure was sending Bella's hoo-ha in a twist as he sat ever so teasingly in all his glory kept sending her seductive and naughty smiles her way. Sam laughed as Bella blushed and squirmed. **

"**So, what do you do for a living Sam?" Gabe asked completely oblivious to the torture that Bella was going through, the gorgeous man turned his head, to his imprints brother and told him he was a police officer. Bella was just taking a sip of her drink while Sam was buttering some toast and casually asked a question. **

"**Do I ask your brother or your father about the marking ritual?" He asked, he was still buttering; when Bella choked on her drink her hand coming to her mouth as she carefully swallowed and coughed. She looked at Sam alarmed and just choked to death as Sam looked up calmly. She continued to cough as her eyes felt like they were about to bulge out of her skull. **

"**Uh, you talk to me bro" Gabe said uncomfortably. The marking ritual was a ritual centred around the imprint, it was something that repelled other males. So everyone would know that they were taken just by looking at them. To any other supernatural the smell of sex and taken property would be too strong for any other thoughts to emerge. **

"**Well, one of my wolves has a small infatuation with ma woman" Sam laughed a little at Bella's mortified expression. "so I suggest it's soon" Sam suggested. Gabe was looking between the two of them. He didn't know what to think. **

"**well I know one thing," Gabe paused, both Bella and Sam were looking at him. "I sure can cut this sexual tension with a knife" Gabe burst out laughing, while Bella put her head in her hands completely embarrassed, Sam just chuckled while looking at the love of his life. **

"**Taha Aki" Gabe whispered. She was their goddess. She paired all wolves. Sam could feel Bella's embarrassment and then her happiness when Gabe mentioned their goddess. It's said that in the imprint, you can feel what the other part of the imprint also feels what you feel. Sam always thought it was baloney when Kim and Jared spoke about it, but now he knew that what they were saying was true. "she chose well" Gabe smiled, as his imprint too walked in. Leah and Bella had made up the day before. Leah still felt terrible, making Gabe aware that she still felt like a shit girlfriend. **

"**Yo Bells" Gabe hissed under his breath trying to be quiet, not aware that everyone could actually hear him. "Leah still feels shit about the whole letter thing" Gabe whispered. Bella stood up and walked over to Leah. Everyone had tensed up. The letter incident always reminded her of the unopened letter sitting on her desk at home. Bella put her hands on the beautiful woman's shoulders and pulled her into a hug. **

"**Leah, can you drop it. I'm okay your okay and I really want to be friends. If not for us then for the pack and my brother" everyone in the room and Leah relaxed and hugged her back. Sam smiled. He was happy seeing den mother and pup happy. Bella felt Sam's ripple of happiness down her spine and that secretly turned her on greatly. She turned to the pure sex god that she could soon hopefully call hers. **

**A week past, there was a flurry of activity people were getting ready for the bonfire that was occurring for Sam finally imprinting and Bella becoming den mother to Sam's wolves. Sam and Gabe had finalised their little 'talk' and Gabe spoke to Bella and their father. Bella was freaking out in Sam's living room. She had got much closer to Leah and was meeting Kim any second. She wanted to get on with all imprints, as it was they would be the only females she would talk to. She could only survive so far with as much testosterone in the pack. Leah sauntered in. they had become good friends and Leah was much happier and her permanent scowl had disappeared. **

"**Hey girlie" Leah greeted. She sat down next to an oblivious Bella. She laughed and waved her hand slightly in front of Bella's face. Bella looked up slowly. **

"**Oh, hey sweet" Bella greeted. Leah raised her eyebrows at her with a small smile on her face. **

"**What's up?" Leah asked, Bella looked away. **

"**It's nothing" Bella mumbled. "its silly really" She looked at her hands. Leah nudged her. Bella sighed and looked back up. "Sam's mum is gonna be at the party tonight" Bella whispered, lucky for Leah she had enhanced hearing. She was worried about making a good impression. Leah laughed. **

"**Oh don't worry. Cassie is an absolute babe. She'll love you, and the amount she has already heard about she loves you already" Leah laughed. Bella nodded. She calmed slightly. When Leah explained that Cassie already knew everything about her knowing that she was a wolf and Sam imprinting on her. Leah dragged her white friend upstairs and threw a light blue dress at her that was a couple of inches above her knees and Bella tried fruitlessly to hide her ink.**

**Leah put Bella's hair up in an elegant up do, she curled a few strands and she had a natural beach look about her. While Leah got changed and Bella did her hair and put light make up on. They waited a couple of minutes when they heard Gabe's car pull up they ran downstairs. Bella's car had arrived but she hadn't really used it. Too many people offered her lifts anywhere. **

…**...**

**Watching her across the burning fires of my people, pale as the moon goddess was an entirely foreign and yet warm experience. Her blue dress contrasted deeply against her skin. I knew Leah had let her borrow a dress as she normally dressed like an artist, because she was an artist. She caught my eye and I winked, she blushed and looked down. We had yet to wait for dark as Billy wheeled over and started the telling of our legends. My mother sat next to me. As she felt my gaze on her, her lush pink lips pulled up in the corner of her mouth. **

"**Today is a joyous day" Billy finally announced. I turned to Bella. I saw the orange reflection of the flames flickering across her face and the glimmering in her eyes and I couldn't help but think again. I was so, so lucky she was beyond beautiful. "for I can finally announce, that our pack alpha has finally a wolf all to himself" Billy laughed I saw Seth sulking. I frowned then had to shrug it off when I heard my mother gasp. "our friend overseas, Isabella!" Billy called, she followed my lead and stood up. I reached and took her head. "we welcome our den mother" **

"**We welcome our den mother" All wolves repeated and I saw Seth say it moodily. Bella's smile faltered. I knew she didn't want the responsibility but I think she would get into it. The ritual had been scheduled for tonight and I couldn't wait. What? I'm still a man. I have needs. We did the customary kiss and went and sat down near the fire. I saw her take her shoes off and warmed them by the fire. Her dress rode up her leg slightly and I saw a small black foot print on the inside of her knee, it was a wolf print. I lightly touched it. I saw Bella shiver and smiled to myself that I made her feel like that, I moved the dress back slightly and saw another one. I realised there must be a trail that led up and around her calf. It was a black paw print. **

"**I didn't know you had tattoos" I said, she smiled and put her arm around my shoulder, her forehead pulling my head closer so she could put her mouth to my ear. **

"**you can see them later" she whispered huskily. Now I have a problem. A raging hard on. I moved my hands so I was hiding my groin, but by the twinkle in Bella's eye I knew she had seen it. **

"**well, this is a turn out" the soft motherly tone of another female. I looked up and saw my mum standing there her eyes raised. **

"**Uh mum?" I asked, she looked at me and smiled. She rushed over to Bella and took her hand. **

"**You are absolutely gorgeous!" she cried. Bella smiled slightly. Soon mum calmed down, she and Bella were talking as if they had been friends for years. I inwardly groaned. Just like any other man I was terrified that the fact my woman was getting on so well with my mothers evil self. Seriously my mother was mental when she found out my father was cheating the whore who was balls deep had to have cosmetic surgery to get it right again. Not the only time I had to bail her out of jail trust me. They were soon laughing like old friends and I was getting uncomfortable and Jake had the nerve to jokily jump his thumbs up at me. I laughed throatily. **

**His little girl came running up at him and his face was hilarious, I couldn't help but chuckle. When Emily first got pregnant I was angry at first. I'm the alpha and most dominant male in the pack so it's understandable that she was bringing the first pup into the pack. I was Anna's uncle of sort, if Emily and Jacob needed a babysitter I was who they called. I loved Anna as if she was a little sister of mine. I wonder if I could convince Bella to have a child with me. Hmmm. What can I say? I'm a wolf. Bella soon walked off to get a drink. **

…**...**

**All that worrying I did about meeting Cassie, was unneeded she was absolutely lovely and so mischievous I understand where Sam got it from. She had a bad side and I loved it! I went to get a drink and was a little way away from the rest of the group when Seth walked over. **

"**Hey mama" he laughed, I nodded to him. Most of the wolves had started to call me that as the elders kept referring to me as den mother. I rolled my eyes when he wasn't looking. "so you and Sam going strong?" he asked, I allowed a large smile take over my features when I thought about Sam, I zoned in on his feelings as he spoke to his mother. Happiness. I nodded to Seth. **

"**I don't see me and Sam breaking up" Seth dead panned but I knew he'd get over his little crush soon enough. I patted him on the back and walked over to the crashing waves, as I stepped into the water I felt the exhilaration of power as it rippled through my body. I felt Sam's surprise when he felt the power, but I soon felt calm. I turned and our eyes connected. I was still weirded out about the fact that I could feel his emotions as my emotions. He got up and walked over to me. He took my hand in his. We walked along the beach hand in hand. When we looked back up the beach there was only Billy and Jacob left. We walked back over to them. **

"**well guys, you get a head start on that ritual" Jake winked. I blushed, Sam just laughed and thumped Jake on the arm. We both started laughing as Sam led me towards his bike. I was kind of excited but nervous at the same time. So many people have spoken about it. It wasn't awkward or anything between us. He knew I was nervous by the fact he could feel both my excitement and my nervousness. I smiled when I felt, his happiness and his calmness. He stroked my knuckles. **

"**your place or mine?" he asked. I smiled up at him, his happiness and his lust invading in on my feelings. He kissed me slightly as I looked up at him. I grinned. **

"**I don't care" he laughed. He stewarded me into his bike and started off towards my cabin. Lately I had noticed he had pretty much moved in with me. His scent was everywhere. I loved it. I loved riding on his bike feeling the wind whip at my hair, I never felt like I was in danger but I held onto Sam just for an excuse to hold onto him. I also think he knew that's what I did. However much I didn't want to be part of a pack this didn't feel as bad as I thought it would. Having always been so independent. I sighed only so very slightly, I felt Sam chuckle as he felt my happiness. He and Gabe got on so well, I thought it only fitting that I got on well with his mother; and I did. We made it to my cabin in under ten minutes as Sam was way to eager, but he's a guy right? They have needs? We walked into the cabin and I went through the long security check. I don't know why dad made me get such an annoying one. Sam was stood behind me, slowly kissing the side of my neck. I was getting frustrated with the lock and when I finally opened the door, Sam pushed me in impatiently. He put his motorbike keys down, and took his jacket off. As I took my cardigan off I was aware I was about to get naked with a guy. I felt my blush even in the dark. As if he knew what I was thinking- Sam put his hand on my cheek. **

"**your so beautiful, I'm so lucky that I'm the guy that you imprinted on. I'm never gonna let anyone hurt you." I smiled, I reached up and kissed him, so intimately and softly that he was begging for more. I quickly took off his top, and stopped and drooled ever so much. His abs were the sexiest things I had ever seen. He chuckled, my eyes moved to his gorgeous face and he had this hoo-ha teasing smirk on his face. "see something you like baby?" he asked, moving forward and wrapping his arms around my waist. **

"**oh yes"**

… … … …

**The entire night was filled with screams and noises of pleasure, as the new couple explored each other; they screamed to Taha Aki. Their goddess hummed in pleasure as she knew her match was perfect. Her pup, Sam had been drifting for so long. Never knowing if he was doing the right thing or not. He'd been thrown into the deep end when he became alpha and he was doing a damn fine job, considering he'd had an abusive father, an ill mother. Bella was one of the best things that had happened to him. Sam was the first one to awake, he laid there the sun shining through the window- his arms wrapped around the amazing woman he was sure he had fallen in love with even if he had only known her for a couple of days. As he ran his hand up and down Bella's naked back. He thought about her story, he thought about all the time. Something about her story sparked a memory. He couldn't quite put his finger on said memory. He buried his face in Bella's hair in frustration at himself. Bella moved and stretched, she turned her blissful smile onto Sam, she caught sight of his annoyed expression. **

"**baby, what's wrong?"**


	6. Finally I love

A week, that's how long he was gone. That was how long the pain in her chest lingered. she had been alone for so long. Being a wolf, she was used to being surrounded by people she usually loved it. At first she had liked it, she could paint in solitary. Gabe had abandoned her for Leah, she never saw either of them now a days. Jacob was busy with Emily and his daughter. She could not count on Billy, Sam had run away from her every chance he could. every time he saw her he would give her a longing look until he ran. She sighed as she sat on her window seat, feeling mightily sorry for herself.

She shook as her pain rippled through her. The hole in her chest, where Sam used to be. Now that Sam left her, she now had a hole in her chest- her heart no longer belonged to her. She was afraid she'd never get it back. She sighed, as she moved her hand up and around as she sketched out the outline of the shape she had no control over what she was drawing. An hour later, after the pain and grown she looked back onto the paper. She saw she had drawn a crying wolf. A child was kneeled next to it.

She sighed. She spoke little to the pack, as whenever she did- she ended up teaching them other things. She taught them how to phase without ripping their clothes. She taught them how to stay warm even in wolf form. She taught them, how to survive as a wolf over a long periods of time. She sighed again. She sat mostly like that for the next two weeks, she sat at that one seat. She never ate, she never slept. She watched the sun rise and the sun set. As her pain intensified until she shook and trembled, she felt like her pain was about to explode out of her chest. She felt weak all of the time, she didn't even have the strength or the patience to draw or paint. Even though the days she had been with Sam, she had drawn and painted plenty she decorated her cabin.

She had lost however much weight but she couldn't face eating. She heard a car engine, the first car engine in three weeks. She couldn't get up, because she was too weak. She trembled and she shivered. She hadn't changed in a week, she just didn't feel well enough to get up. She did however look over at the door. She watched as her all time best friend knocked on the door. As Bella called out the security codes and the door swung open. Bella's whole face had lit up and her pain subsided ever so much. Her friend paused as she saw the sight in front of her.

"what the fuck happened?" she demanded. Billy followed behind her along with Jacob having driven them here. Her friend was tall, blonde, tanned and had the most amazing piercing grey eyes. Billy looked on in sympathy, he saw her lying there looking sorry for herself. Bella did notice, if she wasn't thinking about it, her pain slowly numbed, didn't disappear or leave, she still felt it but it left temporarily. She immediately stood up, so fast and swift it was more than just her wolf abilities now. Her eyes were moving and shifting everywhere as if she was reading something.

"Bells?" Jake asked, he was looking at her strangely. Kara looked at her, but knew exactly what she was doing.

"Its fine, she's just reading the wind" Kara hesitated, she saw the panicked look on Bella's face. "by the looks of things it's serious" Kara trailed off. "she didn't tell you about her witch back ground?" Kara asked worriedly. She turned and looked at Billy and Jacob who looked bewildered. "her real father was a witch" Kara stated. "Like me" She smiled proudly.

"Jacob, we have to go" Bella demanded. Jacob looked up in concern. "Sam's felt it too, Bloodsuckers. Past the treaty line" she explained and she and Jake ran to the tree line. Kara took a running jump as she and Billy who Kara had a hols of, her wings sprouted from her back, a mix between a Fairy's and what everyone thought an angels would be. She carried Billy and watched for when Bella would change.

When she did, Kara dropped Billy down in the trees and Kara and Billy hid. Bella was the only one out of them to phase. She walked gracefully in between Jacob and Paul. She put a calming hand on Paul who was shaking in anger even in this form. Seth, Embry and Jared were also in between Bella and Sam. Leah and Gabriel being on the other side of Sam.

In front of them stood seven Vampires. All seven of them were pale as granite stone, each one of them had topaz eyes, and sort of stoic expression. Two of them stood slightly out than the others. The leader of the coven had almost bleach but natural blonde hair, and had a sort of thirst on his face that was completely different to bloodlust. His mate who was hanging onto his arm almost worried if anything bad was about to happen. She had caramel hair, and a kind face.

The couple next to them consisted of, one huge burly man with curly brown hair and a stunning model also hanging on his arm with and angry expression on her face. The other side of the two leaders stood a woman, who looked like a pixie in a past life, she had an almost excited expression on her face, her mate was a blond who was thin and less lean the burly one but he was more terrifying one he had scars all over his face, and yet still looked like he was in pain. The last person stood alone, he had his head bowed slightly but his eyes were looking up as if he was listening in great concentration. He had unruly hair and like everyone of his coven was extremely good looking but Bella picked him out typically.

However the smell of Sam lingered with her, she knew it would to any supernatural being, and they still find her attractive but would never do anything about it.

"Miss, maybe its better if you came and stood with us" the blond one said. Bella smiled but shook her head. Sam glanced at her, and her pain eased slightly. He shook his head and looked back at the vampires.

"Why?" she asked. She stroked Paul and Jacob again. "I'm quite comfortable here" The leader stood forward slightly. He nodded to her and sniffed the air.

"I am Carlisle and this if my family, my wife Esme. My five children. Edward" he motioned to goldilocks, "Alice and Jasper" he motioned to pixie and scars. "Emmet and finally Rose" he motioned to Muscles and Barbie. "maybe you shouldn't be standing with the wolves" He finished. Bella smiled slightly.

"what makes you think that standing with vampires will be safer?" she asked. They all looked up sharply. Barbie, hissed.

"they've broken the treaty, they've told humans" she spat. Bella tilted her head to the left slightly.

"Sniff again, darling I ain't no human" Bella smiled. Rose stepped forward and breathed in deeply.

"she's one of them" she cried in disdain. "she reeks" she screeched. Every wolf rolled their eyes.

"but you are white!" Emmet cried, his eyebrows creased Bella thought he almost looked cute in his confusion.

"I'm English" was all Bella replied. Carlisle also stood forward and sniffed, he frowned.

"there's something else, your scent is different" Carlisle noticed, he glanced to Sam then looked back to Bella.

"yes, i'm imprinted" she stated. Carlisle looked back to Sam, she could feel Sam's eyes on her too. But she's been through to much to give in and just look at him. As Sam felt her heart break, and her anguish. He felt her pain stab through him as she stood forward. "I will remain in my human form and speak for the pack for extra security to them" she stated. She felt Sam's annoyance but she didn't flicker an eye roll at him. "what do you want?" she demanded.

"why are you speaking for the pack?" Jasper asked curiously. He felt the emotions ripping through both her and Sam, he felt her emotions going through him and his through her. It was a bizarre process, but he knew that imprinting was stronger, and mainly pure instinct. He saw her pain in her eyes, though she hid it well. All the vampires could hear the other two heart beats in the forest edge, but they knew they were human and were trying to keep them safe.

"I am pack mother" Her English accent striking out in the silence. They all cocked their heads. As if they didn't know what that meant. She felt a prodding in her mind, she focused in on the probing and found it came from Carlisle's son. She glared at him. "You! Stop your mental attack" she abolished him. The vampires looked directly at Edward and all the wolves grunted in anger, at the threat he was posing to their beloved mother. He stepped back. Sam's anger spiked massively as he stepped forward. He stepped to protect his imprint. Dark rain clouds rolled into the sky as she became angry. The rain clouds, rumbled angrily. Jasper, frowned in surprise.

"the anger, so much anger; its coming from her" Sam looked behind him, he felt her anger. But the instinctual need to protect his imprint had been too much. Suddenly, Bella fell to the ground, followed by Sam and Gabriel. A tall tanned ran from the trees and too Bella's side. Jacob phased and knelt next to Sam. As he writhed in pain, Bella pulled herself up. Her pain showed on her face. She pulled off her long coat and placed it over Sam.

"Sammy, isolate it- push it to an imaginary box. Lock it up, and keep it there. We cannot afford you too, let it go we cannot afford you too let all the power out. You're mutating, like me and Gabe are. You're just gaining another command. You can do it Sammy" as she brushed her fingers through his hair, the imprint hummed and Bella started to feel Sam's pain cease. She felt relaxed and the pain inside of her disappeared. Just that small touch between her and Sam and the pain disappeared. When she knew he was fine, she looked up, she saw Jake helping Gabe to stand and Kara was brushing Seth's fur in a trance like state. She rolled her eyes as she knew exactly what was going on. She looked towards the vampires, Jasper was on the floor, having felt three lots of pain. She knew he was an empath, she also knew the pixie was a physic. She sighed.

"what's going on?" Carlisle asked in concern.

"Almost half a year ago, your kind started off a storm using your powers. You tried to wipe out every single wolf. But it backfired and killed the vampire who created it, my species only took a few minor casualties but no deaths. Me and my twin Gabe, under went some… changes" she hesitated and lowered her arm to which was pointing to Gabe who was now standing fully clothed.

"what do you mean changes?" Edward asked curiously. He looked up at Gabe in surprise.

"we mutated, the vampire powers made our DNA change and mutate and create powers of our own" Bella explained.

"Except, Gabe and Bella are the more powerful wolves- because they are half witch" Gabe and Bella both instantly shushed Kara. Kara looked up at them. "what?" she shrugged. "you didn't tell them?" she demanded. Gabe and Bella shook their heads slowly. Carlisle nodded as if he knew this.

"witches are quite common in England, in fact they are very powerful there" Carlisle said. The wolves were staring at Gabe, Bella or at Carlisle in shook or disbelief.

"they actually exist?" Sam said in shock. He looked at Bella and Gabe a little bit of disgust in his eyes. Bella rolled her eyes at his typical response. Sam felt her hurt at him, and she instantly felt his regret.

"what was the meaning of this meeting?" Sam asked Carlisle. Carlisle nodded at him, the official meeting. One leader to another. Whereas Sam was the leader and had a beta which had been Jacob but had somehow changed to Bella. It probably had to do with being pack mother. Carlisle was the leader, and Edward his second, due to age.

"we have moved back to into town, Edward has a human girlfriend; a rogue coven of vampires were passing through and caught her scent, we wanted to warn you that they may try and pass through your territory and that you can take any force you deem necessary against them" Carlisle explained. Bella cocked her head to the side, and looked at Edward and smiled that he found love even with a woman of a different species. Edward caught her eye and her smile.

"Carlisle, you must understand we must get descriptions of these vampires" Sam said. Bella stood around Sam.

"I will come to your home, and set up protection charms so your human friend will be safe" Bella offered, Carlisle's smile widened. "I am an English witch as you said" She smiled back.

"what is your name?" He asked, Bella's smile faltered. Carlisle seemed like a man that knew things. She glanced at Gabe, Carlisle caught this look. He raised an eye brow.

"Isabella Ranchly-Swan" She said, she stood up tall and raised her chin. Carlisle smiled, he had a knowledgeable glint in his eye, letting Bella know that he knew. She closed her eyes as she sensed what he was about to say.

"Interesting" he hummed. Sam looked up at him.

"how? How is that interesting?" he demanded. Carlisle sighed.

"Ranchly-Swan, that's the name of the English witch royal family isn't?" He asked Bella. Her eyes snapped open and she glared at Carlisle. She walked towards him.

"I'm offering to help you, don't give me shit" she said, Carlisle just nodded. Arrogant bastard. She walked across the boundary line. She could hear that Rosalie was shouting random abuse as letting a 'dog' in her words was going against all her instincts cross into their territory.

"Bella baby" Sam said softly. "don't go on your own, just for your safety" he said looking at the ground. She stopped, looked over her shoulder and stared at him.

"Safety doesn't interest me Samuel" she said, he lifted his eyes and smiled slightly even though Bella felt his sadness when she used his full name and not her nickname for him.

"as if I'm not aware of that" she smiled and winked. For a moment everything seemed to go back to normal, then he seemed to remember himself. His eyes hardened, he turned and ran into the forest. He hesitated when he felt her hurt swell inside of him, but carried on walking soon phasing. Bella sighed and deflated. Following the vampires earlier trails she headed off. They all knowing her senses knew she must know where she was going started trailing behind her.

"you have imprinted on Sam?" Carlisle asked, everyone was listening in and she was fully aware of that. She nodded. "seems like the mating ritual has already taken place huh? When did you two meet?" he asked. However awkward she felt she knew he would know, as she would always have a little bit of Sam's scent in her. that's how it worked, it was just Sam placing his claim and everyone knew she was taken and not even able to think about sex with her.

Bella told these vampires everything that happened. The way Sam was acting and pretty much everything that happened, by the time she had finished what she was explaining she was shaking in anger. She quickly started running from them and phased while running. Two footfalls turned into four, she was making their journey quicker and she ran to their mansion in record time. As she reached the mansion, four legs turned to two. Forgetting she had given her jacket to Sam, she shivered.

"I thought wolves were always really hot? And how come your brother is a different colouring? You said you are twins?" Carlisle started bombarding her with questions. She answered them carefully trying not to give too much about her powers away just yet. She started on the out side of the house. She conjured her protection kit.

"Maybe someone should stay with her, she might trap the house or something. She seems untrustworthy" Rose whispered. Bella looked at her.

"She can still hear what you are saying" Bella said, rolled her eyes and started to chant the protection ritual. Carlisle nodded, he only knew the words he didn't have the power to actually perform the ritual. She was performing it in a different language and she was throwing her arms around in a soft flowing movement, almost like judo moves. She moved around the large house, making the shield strong and tough. Once she was all the way around she opened her eyes.

"Can you now take me inside to all the rooms with windows in them please?" she asked. Carlisle nodded, Bella stood on the steps of the porch Carlisle froze.

"I can't hear your heartbeat" he whispered. Bella smiled and nodded.

"good, means its working" Bella grinned and walked into the house. Her mouth open in awe. "oh wow" she breathed. The front room was big with tall ceilings there were plenty of windows which let in plenty of light. The furniture was pretty and placed delicately and gave it a Victorian feel. "your house is beautiful"

"thank you dear" Esme said showing up out of no where. If they hoped to make her jump she just turned and smiled. She started the ritual slowly making her way throughout the house. She was on the last room when she heard someone come out of the car. She heard two people get out of the car and she heard two voices one of them being Edward. Carlisle maundered her downstairs when she came face to face with Edward and what she assumed was his girlfriend.

"Isabella, this is my girlfriend Amy, Amy this is the woman who has promised your protection" Bella cocked her head to one side, which she did often when she was evaluating someone.

"Amy, hello Amy" she said somewhat vacantly. Bella sniffed, she smelt something off in her scent, and she knew what it was. The Coven obviously hadn't found it yet. Amy shook her head slightly telling Bella not to say anything.

"Well, plain Jane over here" Amy stated. Bella pretended she was breathing in deeply. She wanted to make sure.

"Hin, lamya amin" Bella said, every Cullen looked at her confused. "Ron, il sinta. Lle ier n'ataya" Carlisle and Amy both gasped in unison. "Edhel" Carlisle gasped and looked at Amy. Amy sighed, her duty was to respect the royal family they were deeply loved and she did think she had recognised her. She curtsied deeply and Bella bowed her head in respect back.

"Fairy" Carlisle breathed. Edward looked at Amy, she looked up at Edward with worry in her eyes. He grinned at her.

"She's not as defenceless as you think" Bella grinned. Amy smiled when she realised that Edward doesn't hate her for not telling him.

"When Edward said that a witch was protecting the house, I didn't think it would help. But if you have done it your highness then I know I am protected" Amy smiled with respect. Bella smiled back in appreciation.

"you said she was a fairy, why does she respect you so much?" Jasper asked, his arms around Alice who was bouncing on her feet, already declaring that Bella, Amy and herself were going to be best friends.

"the Raunchly family have been protecting our borders from Humans and enemies alike for centuries. Our lands were torn by war and she saved our leaders from destroying themselves. She's known as Isabella the saviour" She grinned turning to Bella. Bella rolled her eyes.

"how I hate that name" She grinned back at Amy.

"Carlisle, is this the book you wanted?" Emmet asked, walking down the stairs with a huge very old book. Bella gasped her mouth opening wide.

"You don't" she gasped breathless. "you have my book of shadows. Its one of the forbidden books from the lost library" Bella squealed she ran over and grabbed the book. "how long have you had this?" She demanded. Carlisle shook his head thinking.

"oh, possibly a century ago?" he asked. He looked at her.

"I have been looking for this book for _over _a couple of centuries" she declared. Emmet looked at her.

"How old are you?" he asked incredulously. She looked slightly put out for a second.

"Its rude to ask for a woman's age" she quickly but delicately opened her long lost book. The title on the front was 'book of shadows' there were delicate intricate patterns all over it.

"what exactly is a book of shadows?" Esme asked. Amy gasped.

"_this_ is your book shadows?" she demanded. Bella nodded. "Its huge!" she exclaimed. Bella looked down at the extremely heavy book. "a book of shadows is a book full of spells and demons and all the knowledge of one family it holds rituals and healing and the recipes of healing potions of one family, a family member can still add to it even after they are gone so that they can look out for their younger family members" Amy explained. Bella nodded.

"Couldn't have explained it better myself" She grinned. Carlisle laughed.

"that explained why it kept getting bigger and bigger" Bella laughed with him.

"Me and Gabe have been searching for a long time for this"

"Prince Gabe is here too?" Amy asked. Bella nodded.

"Speaking of Gabe I have to get going, Carlisle I must take this it is very important to me and my family" Carlisle nodded his head quickly.

"Of course"

As the black wolf ran his rounds, he hid his thoughts from Jacob and Leah who were patrolling with him. Now that the Cullens were back they needed more frequent patrols. He had become extremely good at hiding his thoughts from his brothers. He was thinking about his love, while he his it by thinking about what he had for dinner and the last thing he watched on TV. While he was thinking, the very object of his thoughts were getting ready for bed as she had been painting to keep her busy so she wouldn't think about the reason she was in pain. As she tried to gather the courage to actually go to sleep and face her nightmares.

Sam had been running for over three hours, his patrol having finished an hour ago but not wanting to go home to his empty house. He was now thinking about the packs youth. He thought about how he wished it was him who brought a child into the pack first. He almost wished he could hate Jacob for doing what he and Emily wanted to.

_I know man_

Sam was surprised when he heard Jacobs voice echo through his troubled mind. The process of him over thinking.

_I knew you would feel like that, it was why I felt guilty for the whole pregnancy. When she was born. I also feel guilty when I see you watching me and my little girl, I see how… wishful you are. But you need to tell Bella, so YOU stop feeling guilty and you two can move along. You're causing her unnecessary pain mate. She won't care. _

As Sam was wondering how long Jacob had stayed phased for and when and how he had become so wise. Sam was just about to reply when a terrified howling scream pierced through the night. Sam froze in fear, not for himself or Jacob but because he knew whose scream that was- he knew who was the cause for the pained whimpers and sobs. Bella. As more of her screams echoed around the empty forest, surrounded the trees with her pain. The emptiness amplified ten times, when her screams echoed again.

_I'm closer, go home Jake I'll sort it and talk to her_ Jake smiled in his head and galloped off home to his wife and child.

As Sam's pounding paws headed towards Bella's cabin he started to get nervous. She was talking but no one was replying, which either meant she was on the phone- which would be weird because you wouldn't scream at someone down the phone. His worry quickened his footfalls. As he reached her cabin, he only sensed one presence, he looked through the window knowing that she would keep the blinds open. He saw her shivering, in her bed. She was still asleep she was having a nightmare. He didn't remember her having nightmares when he slept with her. Then he remembered something Billy said to him, that your imprint affects you in weird ways, calming ways.

He quickly got through her security system as she hadn't changed it, when she screamed again. He almost to expect her friend Kara to be there too, but he knew that she was with Seth. He almost ran to Bella's side, as she twisted in her sleep. He noticed that she wasn't wearing any clothes. He kneeled by her side, he lightly shook her shoulder.

"Bee Baby" he whispered softly. She flew to sitting position. Sam's hands now on her shoulders. She looked over at him. As he wiped away her tears.

"that's a new one she whispered" as if scared if she spoke too loudly he would disappear. "what are you doing here?" she asked. Sam's eye caught a new painting. It was of a shooting star that had smaller sparkles coming off of it, leaving words behind.

'When you walk away, I count the steps that you take,

can you see how much I need you right now, I realise i'm in love'

His heart broke when he read them.

"I'm tired of staying away from you" He said, he was rubbing his hands up and down her arms. He looked into the eyes that he had longed to be so close too. He felt her relief flood through her.

"you know you sound like a crazy vampire stalker right?" She giggled lightly, Sam grimaced. Bella turned back to being serious. "I'm not dreaming am I?" she asked whispering. Sam leaned forward and kissed her softly, as he moved his lips with her- the imprint hummed with satisfaction and the pain that both of them had been feeling disappeared in an instant.

"does that feel realistic?" he asked. She smiled into his lips. She nodded, and Sam smiled back. As he embraced her shivering form it was a special moment. As he took of his clothes and climbed into the bed, sharing his body heat with her and holding her. Afraid to let go.

"Sammy, don't ever leave me like that again" She whispered almost silently, terrified. "I think I- I think I love you" Bella said, more confidently when she was sure of her feelings. Sam cursed inside.

"Damn!" Bella froze, Sam felt her panic surge through her small body. "I was saving it for when it was a more special time. I've been wanting to say 'I love you' since we met. I wanted to say it first and when you weren't expecting. But Isabella Swan I love you with all my heart" Sam said, kissing her temple and brushing his fingers through her hair. She hummed with happiness. She sighed with relief.

"But, Baby there is actually something I have to tell you…"

**Okay so I realise, CLIFF HANGER! And I also apolagise about the wait I can't seem to get my butt into shape but you know… its up now ****J and longer…. :P what a bonus… as I'm feeling kind I'm going to give you a preview on the next chapter, lets see if reviews hurry me the hell up ;) **

"**you blood sucking leech!" Sam cried furiously. "you think you know her better than me? You think just because you've known her for two days you know her better than me?" He demanded. The bronze pale man nodded his head defiantly. His strong jaw so defined it was able to cut through metal. **

"**by the way you treat her, yes" Edward retorted. Sam started to shake, but held it in when he started his defence. **

"**do you know that every time she watches Tarzan she cries when the gorilla dies? Do you know that she has twelve piercing's and not just the ones in her ears. She has more than one tattoo she has three. If you watch her eat for long enough she makes this cute nibbling sound. Did you know that, when something really makes her laugh her eyes brighten and she'll make this really sweet and cute giggle sound?" **


	7. Found you, My pretty!

As Bella stormed out of the house angrier than she ever had been before, Sam was left there feeling like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. Bella was soo angry as she ran out into the trees naked. She started thrashing and biting and attacking things in her anger needing to break something she lunged for a tree and ripped it down. She wasn't used to losing her composure so easily. She quickly shifted and thundered her way to where she knew Leah lived. When she got to her back garden Gabe was standing outside in a defensive position, when he saw he relaxed but then he saw the anger in her eyes. She shifted back and stalked towards Gabe Leah ran in to get her some clothes.

"Bella?" Gabe asked hesitantly, he never saw her so angry. "What's up?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck aware that he had neglected her recently.

"Sam! That's what's fucking up" she hissed, unlike her. Gabe looked back at her. He couldn't remember when she had gotten so thin. He couldn't remember when she had gotten so… lifeless. He quickly swept her up in a hug realizing he was a crap brother. He was just used to not having her around but when she was in her human form he spent every moment with her. Bella was taken aback to begin with wondering if her brother was ill.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered. Bella looked up at him. She cocked her head.

"Why? If you knew about this I'm going to murder you too" Bella yelled too. Leah growled as she walked out some leggings and a jumper in her hands. Bella turned her icy glare to Leah, who dropped her head and handed the clothes over. Bella noticed for the first time she was naked and then noticed that it was one of Sam's jumpers.

"I don't know, I was sorry for being a crap brother I've spent so much time with Leah recently I completely forgot about you" Gabe stated, sadly.

"Oh, you forgot me? That's worse than just not coming to see me" Bella stated she looked at the crowd that had come out into the garden hearing the commotion. She looked to Sue who had a sad expression on her face. To Seth and Kara who was standing slightly forward trying to work out what was going on.

"Bella…" she drifted off. Sam thundered through the trees. Bella turned and her stare hardened. She started to fade; she didn't know where she was teleporting herself she just knew that she was. When she opened her eyes she was in a meadow. She looked around and everywhere she looked were the most beautiful flowers. Suddenly a pain ripped through her body. As she fell to the floor, she clutched her side. She felt the cold sweep up and through her body leaving her paralyzed.

Meanwhile in La Push, every wolf in Sue's garden fell to the floor in pain and Sue looked around she tried to figure out what was happening. She knelt down next to Leah and saw her face screwed up in pain, but she didn't seem to have any physical pain. Sam and dropped to the floor in wolf form but he crouched in wolf form and Sue quickly rushed off to get some clothes. While, Kara was trying which was in futile effort, to wake Gabe and Seth up from the mutation. She always thought when this happened it was like something out of X-men but she didn't voice that thought at that moment.

Carlisle rushed into the room and said that one of the La Push wolves had crossed the boundary, Edward and Emmet stood and followed him outside where the rest of the family was. Alice had Amy on her back. He walked over and grabbed her. They ran a couple of miles and they found his meadow. He was annoyed that this wolf had led his family to his and Amy's place. But when he saw that Bella was curled in a ball in the middle and passed out he forgave her pretty quickly.

Carlisle assessing the situation leaped towards bella and tried to see if she was okay. He looked at her eyes and saw them dilate and checked over her. He looked at her temperature and frowned. He looked up and looked grave.

"Her temperature is all wrong, she feels warm to me" He frowned. "She should not have got this cold this quickly" he frowned. Emmet quickly took off his jacket and put it over the jumper she was already wearing. He quickly picked her up and ran her to the house knowing she needed to warm up if she was going to wake up. Carlisle was barking out orders, commanding Esme to get a blanket and Alice to get her hair dryer.

"She's a wolf Carlisle, she's not safe. She's our enemy" Rose stressed standing next to Amy for once. She must have preferred Amy to the wolf. But then knowing she was human and immortal probably helped her choose if she liked her or not.

"she's still my patient, so keep your trap shut" Carlisle commanded in full doctor mode. Rose hissed in frustration. Amy looked at Rose in annoyance, this was her queen she was chatting shit about.

"there's a human outside" Rose informed having heard the car come up. Carlisle didn't even look up.

"Rose go, sort them out" She nodded, and Amy walked forward and pressed her warm hands to Bella's face and almost recoiled at how cold she was. Alice was blow drying her trying to get the hot air to warm her up as Esme rubbed the blanket all over her, creating friction warm her up. All of a sudden her eyes flew open. She sat up and looked around.

"relax you're at our house" Edward soothed, Jasper when he found anger was the first emotion that surfaced.

"thank you for helping me out but I have to go kill my imprint" she said through gritted teeth.

"Bella, you can't actually kill Sam. One he's your imprint and two his your alpha" Carlisle said, looking at his family unsure. She rolled her eyes.

"He's not my alpha and I can sure try" she growled. Emmet sat next to her wondering what the hell happened.

"what went down between you too?" he asked worried about his new friend.

"when I was five, my mother was kidnapped" she sighed, trying to remember the fuzzy memories. "my alpha knew she would have been taken to another country. America in fact, what a coincidence it was La Push she was taken. Two men went to the elders of the previous generation and asked for any warehouses for sale. Sam having been in an abusive background was at one of the elders houses a lot. His father had been killed, luckily by a lone wolf and had been left his fathers warehouse, he had no use for it and sold it to them. He knew that they had kidnapped someone and still sold it to them" she said bitterness filled her voice. Jasper had never felt so much hate from one imprint to another one. "they killed her, and its all because of Sam" Bella hissed out in anger.

"I don't understand, if you were five… how could you have been searching for that book for centuries?" Alice asked, her confusion showing on her face. Bella could barely get through her anger to answer her question.

"As a witch, and especially the royal family, you can be reborn many times, with the same memories and physical appearance. Kind of like reincarnation but so much better" Bella explained. Emmet grinned finding this cool.

"how many times have you been reborn?" he asked. Bella thought about it.

"Um… about six or seven?" she asked aloud.

Rose reappeared; she glared at Bella and informed her family that the wolves were at the treaty line.

"Stay here Isabella" Rose hissed and stalked out. Bella opened her mouth to argue, but Carlisle cut her off.

"Actually it's probably for the best, you're too angry to think properly" she narrowed her eyes at him. They all started running. She hated not being in the action. Her latest mutation was left unfound she sat on the floor cross legged and had a hunch that it had something to do with her mind. She pushed her mental defense out and out, she finally enveloped Esme.

"We are missing a wolf, she is very dear to me" Sam said. He was in his Alpha stance, and Bella couldn't help but be turned on. Until she snapped herself out of it, she reminded herself she was angry with him. She was listening from Esme's mind. This must be her new power, mind reading.

The two races started to argue, she heard a car come up the drive, she quickly ran to the back garden and shifted, she knew the foreigner was human but she dared not know who it was. It was then that she begun to feel the chill. It creeped from the bottom of her spine to the top. Slowly decapitating her from her body.

The cold numbing her fingers, he hands to her elbows, she couldn't feel her toes her ankles, her knees and her thighs each giving way to the cold. Dreading what happens next, she slowly closed her eyes, only to not open them again as she fell unconscious. However see could still see, looking onto the situation almost from bird's eye view. She felt Sam's anger at himself for not telling Bella sooner and she could not have wished to have him there with her.

It was also then, that she saw the human walk from the back door. The human was tall, bulky but not overly like Emmet or slim like Sam. The Human had brown hair and red eyes. This was no human. This was a vampire. This vampire was Jason.

…

"We know where your imprint is" Edward said. Sam narrowed his eyes at the opposing team's knowledge. As Esme shook the feeling of being watched off, she continued to stand at her mates side, slowly glancing at Edward, he nodded slightly, showing her that he had felt the presence through her mind too.

"In fact, we have your imprint" Rose quipped, glad to be angering the wolves. Sam roared, shaking very violently, not having Bella there to calm him.

"Give her back to me!" he roared. Amy was shaking in her shoes, absolutely terrified of him. She gripped Edwards hand even more, she looked up at him, to see him give her a reassuring smile.

"She does not want to see you or be with you any more" Edward stated calmly and slowly as if talking to a toddler.

"You blood sucking leech!" Sam cried furiously. "you think you know her better than me? You think just because you've known her for two days you know her better than me?" He demanded. The bronze pale man nodded his head defiantly. His strong jaw so defined it was able to cut through metal.

"By the way you treat her, yes" Edward retorted. Sam started to shake, but held it in when he started his defense.

"Do you know that every time she watches Tarzan she cries when the gorilla dies? Every time. Do you know that she has twelve piercing's and not just the ones in her ears. She has more than one tattoo she has three. If you watch her eat for long enough she makes this cute nibbling sound. Did you know that, when something really makes her laugh her eyes brighten and she'll make this really sweet and cute giggle sound? Do you know that her art work is the most amazing art, that it helps calm her down? You know nothing, of what you pretend too. "

"Do you? No I did not think so, please take your fairy and leave. Tell Bella I very much need to speak with her. I am no longer in the… mood to have to deal with leeches. Someone, very dangerous has showed up and she needs to be made aware." Sam said somewhat calmly, eerily calm. Making Edward wonder about his sanity.

"Who?" Carlisle asked.

"Just say Jason. That'll be all she needs to know" Gabe her brother who Amy acknowledged with a respectful bow of her head, he closed his eyes with a nod of his head as acknowledgement. Edward took his girl and the Cullens turned to leave. He did however glance back at a heart broken Sam and realize, the imprint was much more clever and dangerous than he realized.

When the Cullens got back to their Mansion, they had decided to let Esme break the news of this 'Jason' and let her deal with an emotional Bella wolf.

"She's not here" Esme signified from upstairs. No amount of searching the house. Everyone knew that she was not here.

"A vampire was here" Jasper whispered, he had always been good with his sense of smell.


	8. HELP!

It was cold, the kind of cold that only a stone cellar could achieve. Bella could not move. Her senses on high alert as she heard the dripping of water, as if she were in a multi-storey car park and it was raining outside and there was a leak. She could not even open her eyes, but she knew all she would see would be the darkness. She was in pain, she was lying on her ankle in the wrong way, she had deeps cuts that had been carved into her body. She was losing blood.

"for one so powerful, you really have disappointed me" the sneering of his voice made Bella recoil. She pushed herself up from her sitting position both her hand and feet were tied and she was blindfolded. Jason stepped forward, to anyone else they would not have been able to hear his fluid footfalls, however Bella could hear him approach and crouch which all happened in under two seconds Bella did not flinch, which also would have put a smile on Jason face. She was being way too infuriating with him, almost like she just would not be afraid of him. In all seriousness she was terrified. But she knew, she was so convinced that she had to be completely and utterly strong for her own sake that she would not show weakness to this monster. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and almost ripped her hair from her scalp. He put his nose to her cheek. She was disgusted to even be touched by this man but she had no choice. "you smell different, almost less enticing to me. But I guess my years of fascination and dedication… my love for you, will never be beaten even if you have been and have claimed someone else" Jason sneered and sniffed her hair. "I wish I didn't have to chain you up, this is not a good start for our relationship, but you need to know" Jason said, in a half deluded voice. "you have to know you will always be mine"

"I do know" Bella said. "I am well aware you are crazy and a complete creep" she shoved him off as much as she could. He hissed at her words as if genuinely hurt.

"sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me… but of course these sticks and these stones will be hurting your bones" she could almost sense his twisted grin. "they say pain is the best motivator" he said, moving closer to her limp body. She was exhausted, being not able to sleep in her bound state, the cold always waking her before she got any semblance of rest. Her surroundings keeping her constantly alert.

"why? Why have you let someone make you a complete and utter monster, why would you let anyone change you into a bloodsucking leech? And why the fuck do you have this misjudged fantasy that will never come true? You have now changed me into your natural enemy!" Bella asked, her resolution to the fact that he must have had a brain transplant with a monkey.

"you didn't like me when I was human, now I have an added kick, i'm stronger than you" Jason leered. Bella lifted her head in defiance.

"What makes you so sure? Vampires repulse me as much as humans." She said. Jason stepped forward yet again.

"Can any other human you know control the power of ice" Bella froze. Jason smiled sadistically. "yeah, you're worried now aren't you" he stepped forward and leaned down to her level. He slapped her face hard. "do not answer me back by the way" he said.

"so you do not want conversation?" she asked, knowing full well everything he said, she would fight against. He stood and kicked. He kicked her in the ribs and she heard the unmistakeable noise of bones breaking, the unmistakable pain from her ribs. "why cant you accept that i'm stronger than you?" he asked. Punching her face the back of her head made contact with the ground. Hard contact. She felt sick to her stomach as she felt the blood rush from her head and in-between the hairs on her head the warmth quickly fleeing and her need to vomit was fast approaching. "stop bleeding on my floor!" he demanded.

"Stop making me bleed and I'll try my hardest" Bella whispered. He growled. He stood again and kicked. Again. Then again. In the end Bella lost count the bash on her head making her woozy and extremely broken.

"Once you accept i'm stronger than you, then you will heal" he lifted his hand and made the temperature drop once again. Bella was left bleeding and consequencely dying on the vampires floor.

"everything has a weakness" Bella whispered out. Jason hesitated by the door. He looked back at the weak and broken form on his floor and felt victorious for just that short period of time.

"we shall see" he grinned and left. Not even bothering to lock the door. As Bella lay there, she thought about everything that had got her to the point she was at now. If she was so terrified of looking weak in front of Jason she would have cried for her imprint. She sprung out with her mental shield hoping to recognise a mind.

Her shield was the first power she had received and unconsciously she would touch others with her mind, to see if they were a threat and this way, she knew who was a threat just by their minds. She would not delve into them for she respected their privacy, however she would touch the outside of this she would know of their intentions and each mind would have a unique thought pattern so she could recognise them easily. Her body was hurting. Her heart was hurting. She missed her heart.

The only thing that wasn't hurting was her mind, but she had not had the time to think, she had not managed to think herself into a depression about what her love was doing. She was waiting for Sam to give up on her. She knew it was likely to happen. Gabe had forgotten her, maybe that's what he will do, forget his pain? She was the kind of person that people got bored of and no one really remembered to invite out places, didn't need to have a proper talk with because she was more than likely more interested to go back to her forest. She knew deep down that, that was not true.

But she was wallowing in self pity. She was ready to talk herself down. But as she moved her shield out, she brushed the angry red of Jason's shield she went no where near that, not wanting to know his intentions for her. She kept going. She felt some strange greens and yellows of serenity and peacefulness knowing they were coming from the nature and animals. So she was in a forest. That made it slightly easier, she was good in the forest.

She then brushed against another's mind. This person stopped, feeling the touch of power. She recognised them. This consciousness was Seth. Only being able to read his mind. She wished she had the power to project thoughts into his mind so she could communicate with him.

_Bella? _

She was surprised. She was in a lot of pain with her hands tied behind her and having her shoulders constantly in that position, she was too exhausted to even move. She decided that she was going to use all her strength on trying to contact Seth. She sat up, she was in a concrete room. A cold concrete room. It was bland, it had not been decorated and was empty, along with her stomach which at that time made itself known.

_I swear I just felt Bella _

Seth's mind musing kicked her back to listening and concentrating. Her level of distraction being higher as she was exhausted, hungry and in a lot of pain. She was begging that he would get the others. She knew that Sam would be able to feel for her.

_This is the closest we've been to finding her for weeks. I don't want to get sam's hopes up just in case…_

Bella could not let the pup leave deciding to not tell Sam about this part of the forest. Her desperation made her throw her shield out and actually making Seth fall over. One impression left. It was of Bella hurt in that concrete room.

HELP!

Seth looked around he couldn't see Bella but he knew that she was close he went galloping off in the direction off Sam and Bella slowly stopped sensing him. Jason had been back in her room, and had spoken and beaten her again. This time even her strength was running away from her body running away to be with the spirits of the earth.

That was until she felt a familiar presence. He was of course blown back by her emotions and her pain. He had to crouch for a second. Seth proud of himself that he had been in the right place at the right time.

_She is near_

Sam said, slowly getting up as Bella tried to reign in her pain so Sam could locate her. What had surprised her the most was the fact that the Cullens were with them including the blonde haired bitch. She expected a massive showdown.

Sam could only focus on her pain. They had scouted this part of the forest so many times looking for her. They had realised or had thought that he might have taken her back to her pack. Her pack were looking for her back home. Sam wanted to go and search too, but the alpha of her pack was hostile to other wolves and didn't quite like working together and loved being 'top dog' it was a good thing he stayed in La push for she was still here. He recognised this place.

_My fathers old warehouse used to be here, however it was burnt down long ago. It should be in ruins. _

His pain in losing his other half had swallowed him up whole for quite a few days, stumbling over himself in between his desperation of looking for his imprint and pain at not having her at his side. His chest was hurting, having it feel like something had been ripped out. Nothing important. Only his heart. He knew he had to find Bella soon, he couldn't eat he couldn't sleep he really needed Bella at his side, he couldn't function without her. Slowly growing anxious, Sam could feel the slow trepidation flowing from his link he shared with Bella. She knew they were there.

_Jacob she knows we're here search for her mind, ask her to tell us what she can see. _

I grimaced, Jason knew they were there he was just convinced that they would not find them. He had found a basement underneath the ruins that her mother was held captive in. he thought it would be ironic that she was held in the same room that her mother was held in. she grimaced.

Bella having strong mental shields found it hard to even let Jacob into her mind.

_Bella?_

He asked, he had sensed Jason's mind but he was able to distinguish between the two other consciousness's . he tried to enter Bellas mind quite a few times until she managed to feel his prodding he felt like an evasion, no one ever having that much insight to how her brain worked. Once Bella managed to shift through all her mental babble and shifted away from he pain she managed to tell Jacob where she was. Sam having a connection to Bella through Jacobs mind, his need for her amplified through hearing her voice. She had been to these ruins and had found the entrance to this place in hopes to gain closure on her mothers death.

She sent Jacob an image of the burning tree. It was a tree that always had bright burning leaves, no one knew why, at the base of that tree, was a trap door covered in leaves and that was the entrance. Bella was still chained or she would have distracted Jason. She felt Sam tense when he saw the images being projected angry that he had no way to talk to his imprint. They all shifted back having to, to fit down the trap door. Each having each others back, what their sight couldn't aid them their others senses did. Sam and Jasper taking the lead.

They had decided to separate. Two wolves and three vampires went after Jason and Sam and Carlisle headed towards me.


End file.
